


The Bane of my Existence

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Amnesiac Alec Lightwood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Protective Siblings, Relationship(s), Sweet, Toddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Alec Lightwood fell into the river from the Brooklyn bridge along his car when a speeding driver crashed into his. By the time it happened, he was hurt and depressed by his parents' continuous fight. When he woke up, it wasn't the date he remembered but three years had already passed and it seemed he went missing in these years. He lost memories of all those years and with a toddler calling him Daddy, he had a lot of questions unanswered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, sweeties.  
> Thank you for reading my fic. It is like a month since I last updated something because I just started a new job and it was tedious. 12hrs a day for 6 days a week and I was toasted. >->o  
> Adulting was hard. I barely had time to do anything. That was a mini rant. I’m sorry. ^^’ 
> 
> So this is the fic I wrote on my way to and back from work. I travel an hour plus each time and had the time to brainstorm. It would be around 4/5 chapters and I've already wrote half of them so no worries. I hope you will enjoy the fic. :')
> 
> ***

***

 

Alec dreamt of drowning in water. There was all the water pressure surrounding him and it was freezing cold to the bone. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move or struggle.. His head was pounding as if he was continuously hit by a hammer. Everything was pitch black and he wanted to puke. Every second he tried to struggle was every second he felt closer to death. Then, with a gasp, he bolted up and opened his eyes. It was a bad mistake because he was greeted by eye-blinding white light and his stomach rolled up, making him vomit to empty out the contents which was non- existent so he just threw up air instead. He rolled and fell back to the bed, supposedly, and closed his eyes back as he tried to catch his breath. His head was still pounding.

“Alec? Alec!!! You are awake!!!” Someone yelled out in joy.. That person sounded awfully familiar.

Alec grimaced in pain because of the loud noise which was painful to his ear and to his head. He squeezed out one eye to take a peek at the person. A tall blonde man was looking down at him, his gold eyes widened in worries and shining in tears.

“Alec… Oh my god… You are really awake…” He smiled. “I am so glad. Oh god.. Alec… Wait a minute. I gonna go get Izzy and Mom. They are here. And they are worried sick!”

“Jace…” He groaned. “Where am I?”

“Alec, you remember. The doctors said you might be in amnesia since the damage was so serious so we were so worried you won’t recognize us.. Or you will have a brain damage. You are in Hospital, Alec. You were hit by a car.”

Alec tried to process. He gripped on his brother’s hands and he didn’t let him go. Jace gripped on it back, patiently and tightly as much. His brother’s hand felt warm in his own.

“What about my car? Did they get it out of the water?” Alec asked.

A strange confused expression appeared on Jace’s face. “What car? You weren’t in a car when the accident happened.”

“My car was crashed into the water…We both fell.” Alec closed his eyes. Geeze, He would rather not think about the accident and Jace could be so dense at times. “By the way, Is mom still angry at me?”

Jace answered with a frown. “Why should mom be angry? She is worried sick.”

“We had a fight before I took off. How long has it even been? Three days? A week? How long was I out?” Alec hissed from the headache as he was trying to think. He lay back down on the hospital bed and held his head in one hand. “... hurts..” He winced from the pain.

“Alec.. Stay here and don’t move, okay? I will go get a doctor. Just.. just.. relax.” Jace got up from the seat. Alec agreed internally but he didn’t move. The pain was too much to move around or just nod. So he just leaned back, with his eyes closed.

A few minutes later, the first thing he heard is rushed footsteps. He looked up to see a tall grey-haired male in a white coat towering over him.

“Hi, I am Jem, great friends with Maryse and Robert. I am the doctor in charge of you. It has been a week since you were in that accident.” He politely and calmly said with his hand stretched out to him.

 _A week?_ Alec wondered. He took the hand of the doctor to shake confusedly. The doctor began to check him.   While he was under examination, the door opened again and Isabelle rushed out to hug him tightly. The doctor was shocked but Alec took it with a “Oof!” His bruised wounds couldn’t take the rush.

“Izzy…” Alec whined..

“You Idiot. You fucking Idiot. Don’t do it again.” His sister yelled with teary shiny eyes and cried on his shoulder. She let go of him for the continuation of medical checkup after a short while. Thank god she did, because due to the movements she had caused, he was close to vomiting again.

“He is responding to light and sound.. physically, he seems fine from the look of it. How are you feeling?” The Doctor asked.

“Ten times worse than hangover..” Alec replied and Jace snorted. Alec wanted to laugh but suddenly felt exhausted.

“Alec..” Jace called out, seemingly remember something. “You said you and your car fell into the water?”

“Yes.. what about it?”

“Do you know which year is it now?” Jace asked and Alec was getting more annoyed. His head hurt terribly thinking and he would not do that.

 “2013..?” He asked. All the people in the room went silent after a gasp from someone.

“okay.. Spill. What aren’t you telling me?” Alec winced, looking at them one by one.

“It is 2016 December now, Mr.Lightwood.” The doctor helped. Alec’s mouth went open. H- how could it be? Was he asleep for 3 years?

“It was 2013 when you had a fight with mom, Alec.. You took off, your car fell into the water and you went missing. Everyone thought you were dead.”

Alec was at a loss of words. He didn’t know what to think anymore. His head was getting hammered harder each and every seconds. 

The door opened and he looked up, hopefully... There was his mother, always so beautiful and elegant, yet strict-looking and stunning.. But now, her hair was just tied into a ponytail with little to no makeup left on her face but darkened eyebags.. in casual comfort dress, looking extremely sleepless and exhausted. He looked at her, eye-widened, desperate and longing.. as if he hadn’t got her love for a long time… or as if he hadn’t seen her for a long time….

“Mom..” He whispered. She rushed towards him to hold him, ever so gently and kindly than he had remembered. She felt nice and warm. She smelled great. She smelled like home.

“Alec…” She sobbed on his shoulder. “I have missed you.. I have missed you so much.” She said, cradling his face in the cup of her hand, as if he was so priceless.. “I am sorry.. I am sorry, baby. I was angry at that time. I didn’t mean to start a fight there.. I am so sorry…”

“I missed you too, mom. But it only felt like yesterday.” He replied, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. His mother sniffled, gently shaking her head as it wasn’t just it. “I am sorry tooo..” Alec whispered and at his words, his mother cried harder in his arms.

“Oh, Alec.. There is something we need to ask you.” She said after she had calmed down, held him enough to feel that her eldest son was alive and safe in her arms and looked at the door. Alec followed her sight. There was his father, Robert, holding a curly brown hair toddler baby boy in his hand. Alec frowned wondering whose child he was. He was chubby, cute and nicely dressed, aside from his pouty face with streaks of dry tears.. He was sniffling as his father tried to coax him. Did Jace or Izzy has a child while he was gone-?

“Daddy?!!!!!!!” The child yelled, forgotten that he was crying earlier, rather happily aiming at him. He tried to launch himself from the arms of his father to the hospital bed towards him, arms stretching out as a gesture to take him. His eyes widened at the sight of it. He was not sure how to react to it and his head hurt thinking or seeing the kid. His hands clinched onto the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. And Alec felt his world span around, felt a terrible nausea creeping up and he fell into darkness.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweeties~
> 
> Here is new chapter and I hope you will like it. :D 
> 
> Just to mention that this is only Human AU and no supernatural stuffs included. I needed to clear it first. xD
> 
> Do comment below and Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. ^^)/
> 
> ***

***

 

Alec fainted.  Straight from the high pitched sharp voice of a kid , he fainted, fallen back to the white bed like a broken doll. 

“Alec?! ALEC!!!! “

“ALECCCCC”

Jace and his father reached out and yelled. Izzy gasped so loudly. The kid was crying. That was the last thing he heard before darkness and it was chaos. 

 

***

 

The next moment when he woke up, it was already evening, judging by the darkness outside of the window. He spotted his sister immediately, curling up in a chair comfortably with a blanket draped across her lap and a book in her hand. She was reading something but she looked tired. 

“Izzy...” Alec murmured. “What- what happened?”

“Alec!!!” Her eyes shined immediately. “You fainted. You woke up from the accident but you fainted again. Is anywhere hurt? Should I call the doctor?”

“Yea. My head hurts a little. What happened? Who is the kid? Who is he calling daddy? Simon? Jace? “

She fall back to her chair. “Alec... it’s you. He is calling you. He had been crying and mentioning you. You came in with him.  He didn’t let go of you. We are hoping you would be able to answer that.”

Alec’s mouth hanged open. “I can’t. I can’t be a father, Izzy. I’m gay.”

Izzy sighed. “I know.  But we don’t know what happened.  Maybe you have a child during the three years you disappeared. I don’t know, Alec. He seemed pretty much hooked onto you. His reaction is very legit.”

Alec sighed. He had no answers to them.  He even had questions and they can’t answer them. 

“Moreover, when the ambulance rushed in with you, they brought him along with you saying the kid had been crying near you. Witness said you were hit by the car trying to save him.”

“Jem saw you and of course he recognized you immediately so he called us. That’s how we found you again - On a hospital bed in a coma with severe head injury.  We were so worried. “

“Then, the baby looked so tired crying that mom held him in her arms and he immediate fall asleep.  They were stoned, Alec. They were stoned. Both of them are so crazy with their first grandchild.”

“What?!” Alec screeched, getting up from his bed and regretting it.  He clinched his head with a groan and Izzy gave him some icy water with a straw. He took a few sips and felt a lot better. 

“I- I don’t even remember. I don’t even know who he is. How- how..”

“Whatever you say, you can’t win Mom combined with Dad. They will do anything to get the kid with them.” Izzy shrugged with a smug. “Alec, maybe you really have a kid while you disappeared. We thought you were dead but you have been building your own family.”

Alec groaned. “I don’t remember, okay? I’m not sure who he is. But I would like to see him again.”

“You’ll. Mom will bring him again tomorrow.  They are taking care of him in our house with agreement from the police and the hospital before further investigation. He became their heart. They- they even made up. They now slept together again in the same room with Max in the middle because no one wants to stay apart from him for one night.”

Izzy’s lips quivered but turned into a smile. Their parents had been fighting. They worked too much and felt their love had burnt out. They went for divorce. Then Alec couldn’t take it anymore and started a fight, driving out of the city and then, into the water when a speeding driver crushed into his car. 

“I am looking forward to see him again.” Alec whispered, his eyes blurry from the flashback.

“C’mere. The chair looks uncomfortable.” Alec scoped a little to the side to make room for Izzy. Izzy smiled and climbed up to the bed, snuggling up to him with tearful eyes. 

“I missed you, you idiot.” She sobbed into his chest. “I- I thought you were dead. You fell into the river with your car.  They only found your car back. They said you might have been washed away.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Izzy.” Alec whispered, gently combing her black silk her with his finger to comfort him.  He held her back as much as he could with the energy left. She kept crying and Alec kept comforting her until her cries finally died down and her breath became even in sleep. Soon enough, Alec fell into sleep as well. 

 

***

 

Alec woke up when Izzy stirred on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw her getting up. The electric clock on the table said it was 6am and he could see orangey ray of first sunlight peaking from the window.  It was a peaceful morning and he had a good sleep. She got up first, helped him getting up and walking to the bathroom to wash the face and brush the teeth. Brushing teeth side by side with Izzy and staring into the mirror made him nostalgic and made his eyes watered. He felt emotional just from brushing teeth! 

When he got back, the doctor came in to check with him and then, the breakfast. Hospital breakfast wasn’t much. He got a tray of blunt chicken porridge, two soft boiled egg and a glass of apple juice. He took one spoon of the porridge and made a face but Izzy glared at him, gesturing him to finish. He rolled his eyes but of course, continued. 

“You need food, big brother. You are so pale. “

“I’m fine. I will be fine. I will be as soon as I can eat mom’s beef stew.  Gosh, this is so blunt.”

“It is meant to be healthy!” Izzy protested. “Moreover, mom and dad will come at 9 o’ clock with Max. You need strength to deal with it.”

Ah, Alec just remembered. So he sprinkled a little of salt for taste to his porridge and finished the whole bowl. He wanted to see the kid. By the angel, he was very adorable and eye-catching to him. Maybe he could get some answer from him as well. 

When the parents came in, so was the little boy in his mom’s arms, dressed neatly and adorably in warm grey sweater and brown leg warmer pants. He was talking to his mother in half English and half toddler language, grabbing her shoulder sleeve tightly in his little fist and his mother looked so smitten, nodding, agreeing to whatever he was saying with a wide smile. So was his father, lovingly looking down at the toddler and his wife with a fond look Alec might have never seen before. 

“Are you letting me see my daddy?” The toddler asked hopefully. 

“Of course, sweetheart. He is awake and fine. You’ll see him.” Maryse kindly responded him. She was smiling with all the fond looks but inside, she feared that Alec would hurt the baby’s feelings as her son is blunt and grumpy.  If so, she would smack his head first before he could say anything to hurt him. Grandparent instinct rushed over her body first. 

The toddler looked up to Alec and saw him sitting up in the bed. Then, he immediately reached out to him, eyes sparkled, lips turned into a big smile. “Daddy!!!”

“Heyyy, buddy.”  Alec confusedly answered, hugging that little curly ball coming into his chest to comfort him. He looked up at his parents and sister with a plead, wanting to help him out with the situation. All of them looked lost and helpless in this situation as well that all they could do was hope and behave. 

“Are you okay, Daddy?” The little baby asked , hugging him as tightly as he could. Then, his lips quivered and broke into a cry. “You were hurt. I was so scared. You were hurt.”

“It’s okay, Max. It’s okay. I’m fine.” Alec patted his back gently to comfort him.  

“You were hurt. You didn’t wake up, daddy.” Max cried in his arms. “Then a lot of people tried to take you. Max was so scared.”

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” He held the kid tight. Currently, his heart just melted because there was a two years old toddler crying in his hands, curling up like a ball and clinging to him. He was so adorable. Yes, he secretly wished he was his son too.  

“Is it hurting?” Max touched his bandaged part of his forehead gently with his chubby little finger and Alec smiled, placing a small kiss on his forehead. He was stunned by his own action like it felt so natural. Maybe he had always wanted a family so much. His own children.. and his own husband....

“No, buddy. It is better now. “ Alec answered.  Max nodded and put his chubby little thumb in his own mouth, adorably and absentmindedly sucking on it and tried to cuddle on Alec’s chest, sitting on his lap.   

Maryse and Robert seemed relieved that Alec didn’t push the kid away or hurt his feelings. He went along and they were grateful for it. So Robert thought it would be better he took him back before something they did not want to happen. When he tried to pick up Max from Alec’s arms, Max frailed and started crying. 

“No. No!!! Daddy!!!” He screeched, gripping on Alec’s hospital clothes.

“Max, Listen to Grandpa. Your Daddy needs rest.” Robert didn’t give up. He still reached out to the toddler baby boy with his arms stretched out and Maryse felt that Alec needed rest as well. 

Max looked up. To be honest, Alec felt tired as well. So he nodded with a smile, gently patting his curly hair as he spoke. “Yea. Listen to your Grandpa, Max. I’m going to take a rest. I’ll see you later?”

His throat dried at his words. Did he just mention his father as the boy’s grandpa? Then, it felt like accepting he was his son, his own family. It seemed to take effect in the room as well. Robert cleared his throat, trying to say something. He looked pleased. Instead, he said nothing but just reached out to Max who looked at him and back to Alec as if he was asking he should go along. 

Alec nodded with a smile for him. Then Max smiled , getting up from his lap and placing a kiss on his cheek as if it was natural. “Get better soon, Daddy. Come back home.” He patted Alec’s hair gently and said decidedly. His father squeezed his hand gently before he picked up Max from his lap and his mom just placed a kiss on his forehead.  Alec just nodded while he watched him taken away by his parents. 

“I will get you ice-cream, Max. “ He heard his father saying to the boy who beamed at the word. 

“No, Robert. No. Max, Ice-cream is bad for breakfast. “ Maryse protested. 

“Ice-cream is good!!!” Max wanted to protest from his grandpa’s arm as well. 

“No ice-cream in breakfast hour.” Maryse replied sternly but planted a kiss in his curly hair. Max pouted but giggled , gently touching his grandmother’s cheek. Maryse smiles kissing his little finger and let Robert take Max to the cafeteria. 

“Hi, baby. How are you doing?” Maryse came closer to Alec when Izzy followed her father and Max to the cafeteria.

“I’m getting better, mom.” Alec smiled. Maryse sat near the edge of the bed and gently stroked his hair falling on his forehead. 

“So Max?” Alec smiled. “No one would have guessed you would like a grandchild so much.”

“Oh, Alec... maybe all I’ve been missing in my life is a grandchild.” Maryse smiled. “He’s everything I’ve wanted, Alec. Aside from you and your siblings.. when you all are growing up.. I’ve always hoped that you would give me a grandchild one day. You even name him Max.”

Alec was silent. He did not remember any of that, having a child.. naming him Max or even He didn’t want to think about anything but he did not want to crush his parents’ hope that he (definitely) might not be his own child. 

“Mom, if his parents are found, you’ll have to give him back.” Alec warned at her. 

Maryse frowned immediately. “But he could be-“

“He might NOT be, mom. You can keep him now under custody but when they find his real parents, you will have to give him back.”

Maryse whose eyes were narrowed and flaming in anger sighed but nodded. “If we get to know who the real parent is.”

Alec nodded and turned his head to the window. He hated breaking his mom’s heart but they had to know obsessing over a toddler without confirmation wasn’t right. He would be taken away if the rightful parents claimed him anyway.  

 

***

 

Late in the evening, Alec tried taking a few steps with the walker. And 3 days later, he could walk around the third floor of his hospital wing. Of course, Izzy or Jace was always there. The little baby was always there too. Maryse and Robert didn’t want to bring a young child to the hospital but he insisted he was with Alec.  He would always come to his room, curled up in his chest, made him feed his lunch or read him a book. He didn’t know who the patient was anymore. Was it him or the adorable cheeky clingy kid? Because he certainly got all the care from everyone including him, the supposedly injured man.

Currently, the kid was sitting on his laps and watching a movie together with him with a sippy cup filled with apple juice in his hand. He liked curling up on his chest and spending time together with him. Alec did not have the heart to say no because he was just too damn adorable, melting his heart everytime he looked up with his big glassy blue orbs.

Alec was switching channels absentmindedly and turned to a channel where a werewolf movie was showing. The werewolf growled in the forest, his fangs bearing and his eyes flashing yellow as he turned. Before he had the time to switch to another, he heard a loud gasp from below and the small grip on his chest tightened.

“Max, are you okay? Are you scared?” He asked immediately, internally cursing the hospital channels for not being child-friendly.

“Papa..” the little baby exclaimed. “Daddy, Where is Papa?”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Sooooo, What do you think? Some angst coming up in the next chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, sweetie.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this fic so far. :') (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ
> 
> Do give me your opinions and thoughts below.  
> I am always looking forward to your comments.  
> Thank you for reading, dears! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> ***

***

 

Alec froze at it because well, it is brand new information and his injured brain cells just stopped working. He was doubtful and skeptical about having a son but now also a Papa? That was too much.  Of course, he was gay so the child didn’t have a ‘Mama’ but it had to be a ‘Papa.’ No. No.  It is too convenient- too good to be true.  What kind of game was it?! He fumbled on his desk to grab his phone on the table and immediately dialed Izzy. 

“Hello. Alec-“

“Izzy, come here. Is mom also there? Bring whoever with you to my room and come here.” He dropped the phone. Max was looking worriedly with wide eyes. He might have looked freaking out because he could sense Max’s panic. Then he started to sob. 

“Oh, no no.. don’t cry, Max. It is Okay.” He brought the kid closer to his chest and hugged him tightly. Whenever the kid cried, he wanted to too, as well. “It’s okay, buddy. Im here. We will solve this.” Alec patted his back gently with a sigh. To his rescue, Izzy walked into the room and as soon as she saw him crying, she took him over from his chest, glaring at Alec if he had made him cry. Alec would have rolled his eyes from this behavior but it was no time. 

“Why is he crying, Alec?” Maryse walked in behind Isabelle, her tone slightly implying that it was his fault. Okay, that culprit blaming had to be stopped. 

“‘Mom, Max mentioned his Papa. He asked me where his Papa was and I- I can’t think of anything to answer. Help me. I- I can’t think.”

Maryse gasped and Izzy took a look at Max who was now wailing and clinging on her neck.  

 “Max, Max. Tell me who your Papa is.  Do you know his name?” Izzy tried. And max answered as much as he could. 

 “Papa is my Papa. His name is Ma-Magus.. BAME...” He hiccuped and started everyone’s confusion... what kind of name is it? Is it even real...?

“Do you know your Daddy’s name too?” Isabelle asked and Max nodded. 

“Al-Alesan-der.” He answered. He was only two. Sometimes, they barely could understand his toddler language and it was understandable for a two years old. He was doing his best. 

“I’ll tell Uncle Luke about it and we will help you find your Papa, okay?” Izzy gently stroked his bouncy curls to comfort him. Max sniffed, nodding into his aunty Izzy’s words as he leaned his cheek on her shoulder. 

 

***

Two weeks after the accident and two days after Max mentioned his papa’s name, due to Alec’s insistence, the doctor discharged him back to home.  Alec was told to take it easy with lifting weights or taking extreme exercises. He was only told to do light walkings for a short while and rest as much as he could for the time being. So he was resting at home, unsure about what had happened in that three years and having nothing to do. Right in the moment, he was sprawling himself across the sofa, switching the channels absentmindedly alone. His mother had taken Max to the grocery store, bribing with ice-cream and the kid had never said no to it. So the house was so quiet, so alone. 

Alec looked up when Jace came down with a phone call and a jacket in his hand. He frowned as he knew his brother was going out. 

“Hey, Jace. Where are you going?” 

“Oh, Alec.. umm..” He hesitated. 

“Okay, spill.” 

“Fine. I was talking with Luke earlier. He has the accident footage from nearby cctv cameras. I am about to check it out.”

“I’m coming with you.” Alec got up, grabbing his denim shirt to wear over his T-shirt. 

“Alec...”

“Don’t even try, Jace. It was my accident. I deserved to know what happened.”

Jace sighed. “Okay, fine.. Knew it was a mistake to tell you this.”

Alec gave a glare without heat. “Let’s go.”

Jace and Alec stepped outside of Jace’s car. New York street was always busy with cars and people, moving nonstops. There were some homeless people in the streets too- sitting in front of a shop, or a corner, or benches on the street, feeling hopeless and broken- a tragedy part of New York..  Jace gulped, staring at a corner of the road. “It was where the accident happened, man. The car crashed into you and it hit the postbox later. They replaced a new one..” 

Jace recalled the crime scene photos of his brother and sounded fragile and broken that Alec felt bad for it. But still, Jace wouldn’t let him apologize. 

“Don’t be sorry, Alec. I got you back from the death. It is still something and I couldn’t trade anything about it. The most important is you are here, alive and well. That’s what matters the most.”

Alec nodded, touched and glad with the words. He nodded. 

“Oh, Luke just send me one of the footage of the accident from the cctv.” Jace checked the phone and exclaimed. As Alec tried to take a look at it, he could still sense Jace was still skeptical about letting him see. So he glared at him, and his brother gave in with a sigh. 

So the video showed a busy road and a few second later, showed Max whose toy had fallen onto the road. He waddled onto the road from the platform and went to pick it up. There was a car speeding as he was trying to pass the red light. There was no way he could make it. There was no way he could hit the brake either. Then there was him, yelling and running towards Max with full speed, protectively shielding the boy with his body as the car hit both of them. They were flung onto the street. Max was safe in his hand. But he was not- not getting up from the place as he lay in the pool of blood. Max was free from his arms and trying to wake him up, crying. 

Everything looked like a movie but in stead , it was reality and he was staring. Seeing himself in his own blood made him sick in the stomach. Max was also crying heartbrokenly and he felt really bad for the child. His body started shaking, his legs felt weak. Then there was the headache, a sharp pain as if a steel rod had pierced into his brain. He saw white, flashes and parts of the faces of people. Then the green yellow eyes which would stare straight into his mind. 

Alec let out a painful groan and his body swayed forward, Jace rushing to balance him against the chest. His own hand rushed to grab Alec’s waist tightly to hold him from falling down. “Alec, are you alright? Should we go to hospital?” he asked worriedly and Alec tried to shake his head, covering his eyes with his palm to give himself a peaceful soothing darkness. 

“Just- just give me a minute , Jace. H-hold onto me. I might fall..” He stuttered and Jace nodded, his grip on him tightened. 

“Let’s go sit down somewhere.” Jace suggested. 

“Alexander....?!” There was a hoarse whisper, soft, quiet and harsh with disbelief. Both of them looked up to see a homeless man who was slumping down the bench brokenly had gotten up and rushed toward them. Both of them stared at him..

The man looked like he was mixed – Asian, had beautiful bronze skin, his hair falling to his side, messy with lack of care.. he was undeniably and extremely handsome, even with the sunken black eyes and hollow jawlines from extreme sleep deprivation and malnutrition. Alec had wondered when was the last time he had eaten. He was wearing a black trench coat over his turtle neck black shirt and black pants with designer looking shoes.  It was hard to believe if he was a homeless. 

What was so mesmerizing the most out of him was his eyes, his green-yellow eyes, almond shaped and looking exactly like a cat’s, shining now with fury and anguish. He stared at both of them, Alec being held by Jace, his head leaning on his shoulders as the headaches attacked him. He stared at Alec with hatred and shoved him to the wall with a yell. 

“Where is he?! Where is my son?!” He yelled. Alec was so afraid as his world only revolves around pain and confusion last week and now the threats. Seeing the man full of hatred and hurting him, a part of him wanted to cry. He even felt tears welled up on his eyes as they burned. 

“What the fuck, leave him alone. “ Jace tried to pull the man apart from him. As the Asian man was pulled away from now, now he aimed Jace, throwing a punch at him, making Jace fall onto the ground. Jace got up immediately, repaying the favour with as much force that the other man fall to the side. Jace jumped onto him, throwing another fit and missed as the other rolled to the side. Both of them were now, trying to land the third punch to each other first. 

Alec had less than a second to recover from what was happening. “Stop. Stop all of you.” He yelled, trying to break up the fight. As his words, the stranger had stopped, his fist fall back to the side but his brother’s hadn’t. He punched right to his jaw and they started again. 

Alec tried to pull them apart but fall as someone had shoved him back. The sights and actions had made him sick and he just wanted to cry from all of those happening, including the headache pain. Thankfully, Luke arrived and pulled them apart successfully while Alec just sat there on the ground, hugging his head in his hands, his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. His eyes were closed and he tried to breathe through in order to calm his thoughts. 

Jace got up immediately to run towards Alec, feeling guilty as he was the one who had shoved Alec when he tried to break them apart. 

“Alec, Alec.. buddy.. you’re okay. It’s okay. Just breathe through.” Jace gently patted his back gently. “Luke, arrest him. He tried to attack Alec.”

“You were out with him all time? You took our son and ran away for two weeks to cheat on me with your new lover? Huh? You left a note about grocery shopping and didn’t come back! I was worried sick! What the fuck is this?! Where is MY SON?”

“What the hell are you talking about? They are brothers.” Luke roared as he pinned down the man by grabbing his hands behind his back. He saw them fighting across the road and ran as fast as he could to help them. The man stopped struggling and looked at Alec with wide eyes, looking hurt when Alec stared back without any recognition.

“Talk later at the station. Everyone calm down. Alec, can you get up?” Luke told them and Alec nodded, got up with the help of Jace.

“Mister, we have to talk. Alec here just had an accident two weeks ago without any memories of what had happened in the last three years. If you know him personally in these three years, we need your help to tell us what had happened to Mr. Lightwood. His family has been so worried and they need answers” Luke explained the man, letting go of his hands as the man had calmed down.

“You don’t’- you don’t remember..?” The man looked up at Alec, directly stared into his eyes and asked. Alec gulped, nodded silently as he had that lump in his throat. “Oh god…” The man whispered, lost and deflated.. covered his face with his palms to express disappointment.

“Where is Max..?” The man heartbrokenly asked.

“We have him. He is well cared and protected. But we can’t let you see him without any consents of his current care family. Will you be coming with us to the station?” Luke asked.

“Yea…” He just replied, dejected.

***

Currently, Alec was sitting in the New York Police Station visitor areas, awkwardly between his brother and the stranger who were pressing their cheeks with ice packs Luke had offered. Both of them used force and the areas the punches had landed were starting to swell. His headache had been better and gone after a cup of cold water and some painkillers he brought in his bag so his head was clearer and he was glad.

“Are you alright?” The man asked, looking at Alec with longing. He seemed like he wanted to touch Alec but he did not. Alec had wanted to ask him what was stopping him. Alec wished him to touch his face, gently tuck his hair and cradled his cheek.. as if it was natural and routine. But it would be weird to ask a stranger to do so. “You were in an accident?”

Alec nodded. “I- um.. Yes. I was in a coma for a week.. then I woke up, remembering nothing.. Max- max was calling me Daddy.. I am trying to remember but I have nothing.. so far yet…”

The man hid his face in his palms again sadly. “I almost hurt you. You were injured seriously but I almost hurt you in heat of my anger..”

Alec opened his mouth to say it was okay but Jace beat him to it. “Yea, you did. You shoved him into a wall. What if he hurt his head again? Or reopen his injury?! He is not even well enough yet!”

“Jace?!!!” Alec yelled as he could not let him blaming the other like this. No. It was not his fault.

The other man sighed. “I apologized.. I am sorry for punching your brother too.” He told Alec and looked at Jace. Jace avoided the gaze but nodded.

“it is okay.” Jace breathed out. “I am glad it was me who got punched. If you had hit my brother, I would have killed you in the spot.”

The man laughed out a shaky laugh “Alexander..? Alexander, is it/? You name is.. Or is it other?”

“No.. um. It is Alec.. But yes, my real name is Alexander Lightwood. But nobody called me that.”

Alec gave out his hand to shake and he stared at his hand for a while before he took it.

“Magnus.. Magnus Bane..” He gripped on his hand softly and Alec almost feel the electric sparks. Something.. Something was definitely missing and he did not know what it was.

“Jace.. Jace Lightwood.” Jace gave out his hand after and the man took it politely. There, he wasn’t so bad at all. He still had manners and the way he spoke was soft, classy and swift. The man had certain charms.

Alec frowned remembering something. “Wait. Max told me his Papa name was Magus Bame.…”

He chuckled a little, eyes shining and relieved... “It is me. it was how Max called my name.. He is still learning to talk. He couldn’t pronounce it right yet..“

Alec's throat went dry. Maybe- maybe the man was Max's parent. Did he know him? If he did then how? Were they friends? Was he taking Max back if he was confirmed to be the Guardian of Max? What if he was a bad person?(Not that he looked like one, of course).. What if Max was taken away from the Lightwoods? Max had taken all of their hearts, including his own. They would be all broken again if Max had disappeared from their lives. Horror filled in his mind and he just waited for the answers- an interrogating session with Luke soon who was currently calling his parents and preparing for the session documentation....

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Soooo, what do you think?!  
> Let me know your comments below! （*’∀’人）♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sweeties. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. I am so so glad you love it. It means a lot to me. :')  
> Working life is a bitch but I am trying to cope with it. But 12-14hrs a day and 6 days a week? I don't think I can survive this working life for long. >->o  
> I am trying to write during my free time but since it is very little, it might be slow but please, please be patient with me. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment. (灬♥ω♥灬)  
> It means so much to me during my working life~ （*’∀’人）♥  
> When life gets exhausting and working life sucks, it is your comments that give me encouragement.   
> ***

***

 

When Luke has come back from his documents and phone calls, he asked three of them to follow him to his desk. All of them took a seat in silent, awkward and confused.  Magus was looking down at his hands on his lap al the time, looking down, Jace looked uncomfortable and Alec- Alec was just nervous about the things happening. He might get some answers. It was happening!

“So...” Luke broke the silence. “Mr. Bane, can you tell us what you know about Mr.Lightwood? Also, can I confirm that both of you are not taking charges against each other for the fight because you can, actually. But I would not suggest that. It will complicate the conditions of the case already happening..”

Magnus didn’t say anything. He just stared at Luke but Jace, completely freaked out in his seat, put up his hand to protest. “I wouldn’t do a thing.” Jace spoke out and Alec was relieved because well, if he tried to charge this man, he would hit his brother’s head. Magnus gave out a silent nod as well to confirm from his side too.

“Great.  Let’s continue. Let’s start with how you’ve met with Mr.Lightwood, Mr.Bane. It was 3 years ago?”

“Yes, it was 3 years ago. I- I migrated to xxxx village from New York to escape my personal problems at that time. He- he was washed up to the shore of my vacation house.” Magnus glanced at him and he gulped, because it panged his heart. He was looking at him like the person he knew was dead and he just resembled the face. A part of him wanted to take him hand and hold it to encourage him, because this beautiful man did not deserve it. “I sent him to the village’s hospital, informed the police office there but they hadn’t given me any information about him. He also had lost his memories there so there were nothing we could get a hold of.”

“If you have done so, we would know it from missing posters or report.” Jace commented accusingly. He was still bitter about the mourning days of his eldest brother. It hurt so much. He couldn’t recover it for a very long time. 

“I did! I informed the village office but I just did not know they were not doing their work! How could I have done? How could I have known? Do I look like I work in FBI?!”

To be frank, Alec would have believed if he said he worked at FBI or a doctor, or a stripper. Because that guy looked like he could be anything and be good at anything! 

“We will definitely check with the village about Mr.Lightwood. Can you continue?” 

“I visited the hospital often.. when he was released from the hospital, he had nowhere to go except a facility so I offered him to share my house. He accepted and we had been living together..”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Living together like- like..?”

“Yes. We started out as friends. We got married after two years.” Magnus held up his hand to show his ring to the rest. He was wearing some extravagant rings with crystals and stones on other fingers as well but that only made simple silver band on his ring finger stood out. It just had a single black detail line with an arrowhead in the middle. 

“This- This can’t be. I can’t believe it.” Jace accused. 

“I can’t believe it either. I don’t buy it!” Alec exclaimed loudly as well and Magnus’s face fell. Alec just immediately wanted to tell him that he was sorry but he said something instead. “How did I get to marry such a person like you?! How did a person like you notice me and marry me right way? There should be some mistakes or something.”

“A person like me?” Magnus murmured. “Is there something you thought wrong with me?”

“No. No. I don’t mean it that way. You- I’m. You are smoking hot and awesome and the prettiest person I’ve ever met. You look like you walk out of a magazine.- My luck would not be this good.“ He finally noticed what he was saying after the end of his rumbling and found everyone was looking at him. He felt the heat crawling on his cheeks, blushed so hard and looked away to the window to avoid them all with a tight lip. He wanted to bang his head to the wall near the window or jump out of the window right now. Or let the floor just swallowed him. Jace made sure his snort was clear to mock his no chilled confession.

“What?” Magnus stared at Alec unbelievably. “Alexander, I haven’t showered in three days. I haven’t gone back to my house too. I-“

“You look nice and beautiful.” Alec murmured shyly from his own self recovery time. Yes, he wasn’t recovered yet from his self-confession time but he also had to say it too. 

Magnus’s surprised smile turned soft and as he looked away, he saw a glimpse of tears on his face. He just wanted to wipe it away but it wouldn’t be appropriate considering that they were just formally introducing and talking now. What was also strange to him was that it was very easy to talk to Magnus and he felt comfortable with him. He trusted him, that was for sure. He usually hates strangers, always skeptical about them and mostly drowning in his own trust issues but he knew Magnus was safe and he would never hurt him.  He felt like they’d known each other well so a part of him believed that everything he had said earlier. 

“We got married when Max came along. We had been happy together and one day, you found a 8 months old baby left in the hospital. You brought him back home in your arms and we decided to keep him.”

“Do- do we have photos..?” Alec asked, his voice shaken. Magnus nodded silently and showed them a few pictures of them to the rest.  Alec together with Magnus, Alec cooking with a glittery apron over his home clothes, Alec sleeping on a couch, Alec holding Max- looking tired, Alec playing with Max. 

A lot of emotions hit him while running through the photos. He looked happy... he had never thought he would be happy in real life. He was a closeted gay man, working as a successful lawyer which he hated every minute of working. There were problems in his home too so seeing himself that happy, having a wonderful life he had always wanted, made tears rolled down on his face and became jealous at his three years old self who did not remember any pain in his heart. That amnesiac Alec was short-lived but he had everything Alec had always wanted. He got everything and disappeared completely from protecting someone dear to him. What a nice life. He hated that self of him because he felt like he did everything right. He wanted to feel like that again. Desperately, he wanted his memories back. 

“Do- do you remember now?” Magnus asked him softly, gently and with full of hope. He shook his head and took some tissue paper from the desk Luke had offered. He tried to swallow his emotions since he was with others but it was impossible yet. Covering his eyes with one hand, he couldn’t stop his sobs as he knew he was missing something.. something wonderful.. something magical. 

He felt a hand gently gripping on his own and he looked up to see Magnus holding his hand. He looked so heartbroken and in tears as well but he still managed to give him a gentle encouraging smile.  Alec smiled back in tears as he wiped the last few final teardrops away.  

“When- when I saw your photos, I found out that it was everything I have ever wanted. I want that. I want my memories back. I’m missing probably the best memories of mine and I just feel overwhelmed.  How did I get to laugh and smile this hard?”

Magnus nodded and Alec took another hand of him in his other free hand too so he could hold both hands. “Well, when we met, you were confused, hurt and lost but you were happy. You smiled a lot. You are kind, caring and amazing… I was lost and broken but you helped me a lot in your way. We had each other.”

 “Magnus, I want to know more. I want to know better. I want to know everything.. every single day I passed. Will you tell me every single thing in details?”

“Of course.” Magnus chuckled in tears. “Of course, Alexander. I will tell you anything you want to hear. Any time and no matter how many times I have to keep telling you.. I will.”

Alec nodded. Then, the office door opened to a middle-aged couple and a toddler in their hand. Max in the hands of Robert immediately spotted Magnus. 

“Daddy!!! Papa!!!! Let me down. Let me down. I wanna go to papa.” He struggled on Robert’s arms and the grown man exchanged looks with his wife and let him down who almost immediately ran towards his papa. Magnus let out a choked sound and picked up his long lost son who just toddled over to him. 

“Blueberrry!!!” Magnus sniffled, holding him tightly. “Oh, Blueberry. Where have you been off to? Why did you leave me alone?”

“I am sorryyy..” Max sniffled and gently touched The Asian man’s cheeks. “Daddy got hurt. I met grandpa and grandma.”

Magnus looked up from his son’s embrace. There was Maryse and Robert, standing stiffly with worries that he would take Max away but he will. He needed Max with him. 

“Come back home with me, Blueberry.” Magnus softly asked his son. Max nodded, leaning into him but there were protests from the two older people. 

“No! Who is even that man?! Did you clear his history? What if he is going to hurt Max?! We don’t know him.” Robert yelled out. Alec couldn’t believe what his father had just said and went pale. This was the most childish thing he had ever heard. 

“I don’t even know you but yet, here we are.” Magnus’s bright gold-green eyes went narrowed and flared at Robert. “Max knows me. I am his Papa, his father.” Max nodded vigorously at it, looking up at his grandpa from his Papa’s arms. 

“And Alec is his Daddy, his another father?” Maryse asked stiffly. Before Magnus could answer something, Max yelled out a cheerful Yes!.

“Perfect. Then, he is our grandson. We still own half of him.”

Alec gasped at him and Magnus stared at them. “You can’t take my son away from me. He’s the only one I have now.” 

At this words, Alec just wanted to cry. Yes, he did not remember. Yes, he felt something was missing. But.. but.. the words hurt. 

“No, he is not.” Alec spoke out in tears bitterly, possible in jealousy. 

“He’s not the only one you have. I can’t just say it is me now but are you giving up on me? Am I not included?” Alec’s voice cracked and his head hurt. He covered his eyes with his palm and felt a hand full of rings gently peeled his own hands from his face. 

“I am sorry. Of course not. I am not giving up on you.” 

Magnus wiped away the tears from Alec’s face. Alec let him, and he wanted to ask him for a hug, but his dumbass self was shy so he didn’t. He hoped Magnus would know telepathy but of course not, he did not touch him more. He did not hug him. 

“So, I think this is it for today, guys. Tomorrow, we will get more information.. I will send out some policemen to check out the village and its police station. Tonight, we go home, take some rest and come back in tomorrow morning. Sound good?” Luke said and Alec agreed as his head was starting to ache.

“You can’t take Max. What if you run away tomorrow!” Robert immediately blurted our as he saw Magnus carried him to his chest. Maryse did not stop him as well, in fact, she looked as fierce as she would fight Magnus off for Max. 

“What if I don’t see my son tomorrow too?!” Magnus shot back. 

“Mr. Bane, I need Max to stay with Mr.Lightwood for a while. Maybe a few days before we clear both of you?Mr. Robert and Mrs. Maryse Lightwoods are very well known lawyers in New York. You can trust them. They won’t run away.”

Magnus reluctantly let go of Max, kissing his little fingers softly after a heartfelt hug. “I will see you tomorrow, my baby.. Okay?” Max nodded and walked towards back to Robert who immediately picked him up in his hand. Alec took a sharp sigh at it. His father was possessive of his grandchild now…

“So, Tomorrow.. at 9am in the morning.” Luke said. “ I will be ready with some documents and more detail information.”

Everyone agreed. As Magnus got up, he slipped his business card to Alec. “You can contact me here too.”

Alec nodded and took the card. “I will. Thank you.”

His parents gave a short greeting to Luke and walked towards the exit now, Jace following them. Max on Robert’s hand looked back at his parents and waved a bye bye with his chubby little hand and the two men stared at their son with lumps in their throats, chest heavy and tight.

“hey… Umm.. unn.. If- if you have some times… may- maybe we could get a coffee sometimes?” Alec tried. He tried through his shyness, embarrassment and stuttering. Damn it. He was flushing as he could feel that heat in his cheeks again. A part of him wanted to jump off from the window but when he felt such longing to that man, and when the man looked this broken, he had to say it out loud, to assure him he was not going away.. to tell him it will be alright.

Magnus smiled faintly. “I would. But I need a shower, possibly a nap and some times to myself.”

“Oh, alright...” Alec answered, dejectedly.

“Rain check? I will see you tomorrow.” Magnus said.

“Sure. Yea.. yeah. I would love that.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Sooooo, what do you think?   
> Please leave a comment. ^^)/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there is hope.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sweetheart. Thank you. Thank you for reading this chapter.  
> I have been in huge writer's block and it was the worst I have ever had.  
> I couldn't squeeze out anything and I am in constant emotional breakdowns.  
> Finally, I have managed to update this. I hope to do so for the rest of my fics plus new incomings!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Please comment your thoughts and suggestions below.  
> Your comments help a lot in giving me motivation and fighting this writer's block!
> 
> ***

***

 

Alec watched the man leaving the police station with heavy steps. He felt so helpless but he could just stare at his back, just internally willing that it would be alright. A form of nostalgia hit him but he couldn’t put his hands on that thing. Why couldn’t he just remember them? It would make his life so much better- and happier, he thought.

When Alec got back to the house, he saw his mom feeding some pudding to Max who was sitting on the marble table top’s edge with feet dangling in the air. He was giggling and demanding more while his mother fed him happily with a smile wider than he had ever seen. Alec’s eyes narrowed because the sign wasn’t so good. His parents being crazy about Max meant they would make harder for Magnus. It was not like he wouldn’t want Max to go away either. He wanted him to be his son. He wanted him to stay as one of the Lightwoods.

“Daddy!!!” Max shouted happily, his big blue eyes shining brightly and a wide smile appearing on his face, just for Alec. He clapped his chubby little hands as soon as he saw him and stretched out his hands to be picked up. Alec laughed and picked him up from the table top to his arm.

“Hey, baby.” Alec smiled. “You having fun?”

Max nodded. He finally turned to his mother and met her eyes and she smiled faintly at him.

“Can I take him for a while, mom?”

“Sure... sure. I will be at my reading room.” Maryse sighed and got up.

Alec carried Max back to his room and placed him on his bed, himself also laying down as he was tired. Max crawled adorably onto him and laid his head onto his chest. Alec’s heart melted in one gooey mess. His hands reached out absentmindedly to stoke his little curly bounces. Max looked up to him.

“Max...” Alec choked out. “Am I as the same as daddy you remember?”

Max tilted his head confusedly. He probably did not understand the phrase. So Alec tried again. “Do you love Daddy?”

To that, Max responded happily. “Yeah. Max loves daddy so so much.” Alec chuckled and pulled Max’s little body on top of his chest. “Max loves Papa so much too. Can we see Papa tomorrow?”

“Of course, Max.” Alec replied, ruffling his curly hair. Max giggled and tried to grab Alec’s hand with his little ones. Alec had a quality time. He asked questions about the things he wanted to know and Max provided answers- with the simplest form he could think of. When Maryse opened his door to check up on them, she found them both asleep, Alec on his back and max sleeping on top of his chest. Her hearted swelled and felt that it was right for the first time. She realized her mistakes of having fights with her son being gay. She regretted so much that she and Robert said the life what Alec had always wanted was not realistic and would never happen. She imagined having a husband and a son wouldn’t have changed a thing to them but it would mean the world for her son. After all, the mother always wants what is the best for her son.

Maryse sniffed back a tear and closed back the door quietly but not before snapping a photo of her son and grandchild sleeping.  
***

The next day arrived, and both Maryse and Robert were all dressed up, ready for the appointment at the police station. They prepared breakfast for Alec and Jace and insisted that they would ride with them together for the trip. The two young men had no choice but agreed- Alec ended up sitting with his parents, Max on his mother’s lap and Jace at the front seat.

The moment he walked into the room, he was breathless by the sight of the man. Magnus-He was already there, in his subtle black and maroon red suit, with a few more silver and gemstones accessories looking elegant and expensive. He had cleaned up well. He looked vibrant, clearer and well-rested. His hair was just brushed to the side but he still rocked in that. Overall, it was obvious that Magnus Bane was just no ordinary person of the xxx village. When he looked up to meet the newcomers in the room, Alec almost forgot how to breathe.

“Papa!!!” Max screamed happily and rushed himself towards the Asian man. Maryse had to hand him over to him and pleasantly with a fond smile, he took over him from her hands.

“Blueberry. I’ve missed you so much!” He exclaimed and kissed all over his baby soft cheeks, making the child giggle happily. Alec stared at the scene with jealousy, wanting to belong into that happy union. Maryse noticed of the look her son gave out as well as the aura, of course. So she ushered her son to come forward and make him seated together with the other man and the child.

So the interrogation started. Magnus became prepared this time. He could actually provide with the adoption certificate as well as Alec’s hospitalization letters. He was just no ordinary man but the brand owner of Edom clothing company- the biggest international Indie fashion brand in New York. By Luke’s investigation also said everything Magnus had said were all the truth. So it was all on his side. He was almost winning the custody of his son. He could almost walk away with Max in his hand and his cold words implied that he was intending to do exactly the same thing.

“Hold on. There must be something- some solution. Max is my son too. I can’t just give up like this. Can we- can we talk this out?” Alec stuttered, trying his best to get a glimpse of Max. He couldn’t- he couldn’t let both of them disappear from his life.

“Why? So you can take him away from me again?” The older man taunted. And he absolutely hated it.

“He is also my son. We are supposed to be a family. ”

“A son and a husband that you don’t remember! What good will it be?!” The other man shouted and Alec saw red. He wanted to punch his pretty face so badly for once. The look on the man changed from taunting to a shocked one immediately, not believing that he said it out. The damage was done- it was as if he didn’t want to do anything with him anymore. Just like that, his dreams were all shattered again. Robert and Maryse looked miserable, especially the mother- regretting that she seated her son just next to the man.

“Papa.. Daddy.. don’t fight.” Max’s lips quivered. Magnus’s attention immediately changed to his son, coaxing him back and reassuring him that it was okay. No. It was not. He had to get out of this place.

“I need to go.” Alec got up, gesturing for Max who was in his Papa’s hand. He couldn’t hold him now. He felt like he was losing his ground.

Alec walked out but a bit staggering. Jace immediately rushed in to help but Alec pushed him away. He didn’t need anyone. He just needed some space. He walked out of the police station as fast as he could.  
**

When he crossed the road, he had zero care about the traffic light plus just the wish that a car would run over him again for his sweet death- or get the lost memory back. Sadly and coincidentally, when he walked out, the pedestrian light became green and he was safe, making the angry ball him invisible and unnoticeable in the busy crowded New York street. He just walked into the Chinatown street and walked right into a shop.

“Can I have a whiskey?” Alec asked the cashier and he raised his eyebrow.

“It is 10am in the morning.”

“Well, I already had a tough day.” Alec replied and pulled out a 20$ bill.

“Woah, big guy. It’s not like I don’t want to serve you or anything but you are in a coffee shop. You can have a nice signature hot chocolate or a creamy latte. Your choice.” The nerd guy cashier cheerfully grinned at him and he wanted to facepalm so hard.

“Fine. Can I have a black?” The cashier raised his eyebrow again. “Coffee. Black coffee-.” He rolled his eyes at him, handing out his note previously meant for a whiskey.

“Alright. Black coffee coming right up. Which means no cream or sugar. If you are having a bad day, I suggest adding cream and sugar-“ Alec glared at him and he pouted, quickly registering his order and handing back the change. He took his large black coffee and sit down near a corner, sipping into the bitter drink. He just felt so disappointed and stressed. He wasn’t going to let Max taken away from him like this.

Alec was moping for god knew how long until someone took a seat beside him. His sense told him it was just his brother, Jace with another latte in his hand.

“The barista recommended this to me and wouldn’t shut up until I got it.” He grinned as he sat beside him. “Okay, it wasn’t bad at all.”

Alec just buried his face into his palms and groaned. “How were the things there?”

“Our parents, Luke and that guy were talking when I left. I followed you but lost you around the neighbourhood so I had to look around for like 30minutes. Then, I saw you from the window there.”

Alec kept his head low. “I hate it. I really hate the situation here.”

“I know, buddy. We will go through it together. I will be there.” Jace nudged his shoulders to his arm and gently pulled him in for a hug. Then, his phone flashed and he typed in something.

“Mom.” He explained to Alec. “They were worried about you and wanted to know where you are. So I just answered not to worry them. It is okay. We can stay here for a while if you want to.”

Alec nodded. They sat in comfortable silence until someone entered the shop and walked towards them. His sense told him that it was someone special and he looked up to see that handsome asshole who appeared to be his husband.

“I am sorry about earlier. Can we- can we talk? Alone if Jace, you don’t mind?” He carefully said and glanced at Jace. His brother looked at him and when he nodded, he sighed and got up from his seat.

“I will go sit over there but if I see you hurt Alec again, I will punch you in this very space.”

Magnus didn’t reply to it but sat beside him quietly. He just stared at his black coffee cup.

“You used to like Latte- when you were with me.” He quietly spoke. “You used to be so relaxed and pure- and full of fun. You were so caring. When I see you now, I only see a new person- a stranger without any memory of us. I was worried about Max- and myself. What if Max would find out you are not his Daddy he knew or that we won’t be together like we used to me? I thought it was best I just take my son and leave. Because- because I can’t go through a heartbreak anymore- not again.”

Magnus let out a heavy sigh. “I just lose Max. I can’t just- I can’t lose both of you…”

Alec didn’t have any words to reply. He stared at him and he looked so dejected. His hand raised on his own and gently pressed on the man’s caramel coloured cheek, resulting his dark rimmed eyes on him in surprise.

“I am sorry I don’t remember you.. I am sorry that I wasn’t like the one you remembered. But like I said, I am willing to try.” Alec met his eyes and reassured him. “I can’t let go of Max either. I am so jealous of that 3 years ago me. A family is all I have ever wanted. How can he get all of this and not me.” Alec sighed. “If you don’t mind, we can talk it out and take it slow. Let me take you for coffee. Then, a dinner, maybe. Give me a chance and see how it goes?” He asked hopefully, waiting for the reply of the others.

“Yea. Yea.. I’d liked that.” He replied with a subtle promising smile. “We can have coffee now. What are you waiting for?”

Alec chuckled and shook his head. “Which coffee do you like?”

“Black Americano..”

 _“Black Americano”_ A quiet voice in his head voiced out internally and it matched with Magnus’s answer. His cheeks flared up, completely pleased and heart-warmed. Biting his lips not to show his stupid grin, he got up to the counter with his wallet in his hand, heart-fluttering like crazy.  

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment. ^^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, sweetheart. Thank you for reading this chapter.  
> Here is another chapter because you guys are so sweet.  
> Also, who would think the rambling Barista could be Simon? Haha  
> I am so grateful for you comments. They made my days.  
> I will try to update this and my other WIP very soon again.
> 
> Excuse my typos if you see any. On with another chapter. :D ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ***

***

 

“Where is Max?” Alec asked when he came back with Magnus’s coffee order. God, he was acting like a teenager. He felt like a teenager. How does one tell his own heart to stop bouncing and be with grace?

“With your parents.” He replied nicely. “After when you rushed out, Luke told me about how you saved him sacrificing yourself. Your mother told me how much you love him without recognizing him even a little bit.” He flashed his handphone to show a photo of Alec falling asleep with Max on his chest in his room. His blush went full on rage. His mouth hanged opened and he couldn’t think for a second. When he reached out to snatch his phone, Magnus pulled away his phone with a chuckle. His smile was mesmerizing that Alec forgot how to blink. Seeing how Alec and Magnus were talking well, Jace left the shop with a glance at his brother, to give them space and time they much needed.

“I am keeping this.” He said with a smile. Alec blushed more and he had to look away. He tried to compose himself though. He tried.

“I want to try. I don’t want to lose what I had that I don’t remember. It sounds too good to be true.” Alec said and the other hummed in reply.

“I am glad you do. Darling, I don’t want to lose my husband either.”

Alec didn’t know how far he could handle his blush anymore. Everytime he thought he was blushing to the max, Magnus just pushed it further, in a good way. He felt comfortable and happy inside. So he started with his story.

“I am- I mean I was a lawyer- still staying at our home with my family as my parents grounded the all three of us in this Lightwood house. They- they are originally nice but they wanted the best for their children I guess. They forced us on the lawyer path which my whole ancestors are all famous about. I was a decent lawyer- but I was never happy. I was in closet. I fought about it with my parents every single day. They fought with each others too. They were almost getting a divorce. One day, three years ago, I- I couldn’t take it anymore. I fought with them and left. It was where I ran into a drunk driver and fall into the river with my car. It is the last thing I remember now…” Alec told him, his hand running in his fingers absentmindedly.

“Then, you were washed to the shore in the next morning. I found you at the shore while I was on my morning jog. I was so scared at first but I noticed you were still alive, called an ambulance and here you are.” He smiled at him.

“Tell me more about us.” Alec asked.

Magnus was recuperating from a heartbreak in the village since 4 years ago. His girlfriend whom he had loved and cherished had cheated on him with his brand manager. As cheesy and cliché as it would seem, he kicked both of them out, with a ring holding box unnoticed for Camille. Then she went crazy and attacked him, with a kitchen knife tightly held in her hands. He defended himself but ended up with two stab wound in his abdomen when the police took her to custody. That experience broke him. He was in heavy depression and drawn in heavy drinking- until he collected himself after 3 months. He knew he couldn’t stay in in this place- Brooklyn, New York anymore so he bought a house in a peaceful village, somewhere near New York but not quite.

Then, he met Alec- Alexander. He knew that his name was Alec but not his family name anymore. With a blind guess and intuition, he called him Alexander. His beloved, the purest, with a single piece of memory in this world but him.

He was there when Alec woke up for the first time, panicked and screamed but calmed down when he held his hand. He was there when Alec tried to remember but failed, talked to the police officers and waited for the day he was discharged from the local hospital. He visited him a lot of times during the hospitalization as he had plenty of times in his hand and also the reason that he liked the sparks in his hazel eyes when he saw him every time. He had also liked the scene of Alec’s lips curled up to a smile, his eyes crinkled and burst into a laugh when he told him a joke. It took a few seconds for him to get the jokes at first because he had probably never thought of thinking silly that way. He remembered Alec’s face lighted up when he had offered his home just before he was about to be moved to a community center during the time of searching. Alec followed him quietly, without a hint of doubts but gratefulness.

He told Alec to make himself at home and be comfortable at him- and yes, he did. He woke up to find the coffee machine which had never been used before was working and Alec was cooking breakfast. He was greeted _Good Morning_ with a plate of homemade pancakes, fresh fruits and fresh brewed coffee. Seeing the man in Apron and cooking breakfast was an excellent sight he loved. Just after a bite of pancake, he knew he liked the food, the coffee, the idea of someone cooking for him, the scene of Alec in Apron and the person himself. _He liked him_.

Then, he got to spend quite a lot of times with him. He let his trusted friends and designers ran the company while he strolled around the village with Alexander. Alec was healing his psychical wound and for him, emotional heartbreak wound. They healed each other. He found themselves. They made it to being boyfriends.  They both became attached to each others and worked on making each others smile, because life was pretty much about it- to see his smiles and laughs. Both enjoyed the company, spending times together, cooking, gardening, reading, watching movies, sleeping on each other’s laps- cuddling.  He started to realize how toxic and manipulative Camille was during his last relationship.

Sometimes, thinking about a new lover also initiated the thoughts of your previous one- how she screamed and jumped on you with a knife turning his nights into nightmares. The first time Alec heard him screaming, he broke the door- slamming it with his side and knocking it down. It made Magnus’s eyes widened in terror but with the very hand- so gentle and reassuring, Alec scoped him up and pulled him into his chest where he rested his head and cried in his arms. The air-conditioning was almost freezing but he was sweating a bucket, shivering, crying, mumbling nonsense and Alec held him for an hour.

_There, he knew that he was in love._

Alec started working at the village’s community centre, taking care of kids as a kindergarden preschool teacher and he was so happy with it. It was a small village and everyone adored him, so they were happy to have him as a teacher. He was patient, kind and caring to his toddler students. A part from his teaching toddlers job, he also volunteered at the pediatric ward of the hospital once every other week. 

One day, when he reached to the hospital, it was in chaos. Somebody left an 8months old baby in front of the ward. The baby was crying in the nurses’ hand and when he took him over, his loud cries turned into sobs and quietly settled in his hands. Alec was in love and he called Magnus over to the hospital, looking incredibly stubborn and pleading. He just said that he wanted to adopt the baby, calmly with determination.

The bold and stubborn look on Alec’s face made Magnus gulped because he had never thought of adopting a child or becoming a father/ having a family. With that look, he was never going to win. Alec was taking the baby home no matter what. So Magnus said they had to create a family for him first and pulled out the rings he had been carrying for the past few months. _Alexander, Will you marry me?_  

With teary eyes, Alec said Yes and hugged him tightly. In that moment, Alec won the million dollar lottery.

_A son and A husband._

Alec swallowed his saliva thickly. He could feel everything Magnus told him was true.

“I had a great life. I can’t believe how lucky I was.” He exclaimed.

“Not as lucky as I am. Actually, we are still pretty lucky, you know. To get to see you alive and well..” Magnus smiled at him, his hand reaching out to Alec’s hair to swap a lock of his raven hair covering his eyes to the side.

“Actually, Luke showed me the video of you saving our little Max earlier when you ran out. It was the most scariest thing I have ever seen in my life. You jumped in front of a car for him and I am really really grateful but terrified at the same time. Thank you for saving our son. I- I really regretted what I said and how I behaved towards you. You don’t deserve that.”

“I- I just wouldn’t let anyone I love hurt if I could stop it.” Alec choked out. “I am so sorry about our behaviors either. My- my family’s behaviours weren’t the best and I apologize for it. They- they are just too stoned with Max. They love him so much that they are kinda blinded about morals or behaviors. They have been too protective of me too. I have been missing for three years after all.” Alec ended with a chuckle.

Magnus shook his head fondly. “Yea, they weren’t at first but it was your mother who told me if I hadn’t followed you now, I might be making something I’d regret for the rest of my life. It seemed like she was right. Wise woman.”

Alec smiled at that. When they fell into silence again, Magnus started. “Shall we go back to the police station?”

“Yea.. yea. Let’s do that.”  

They walked back together to the police station, their chest feeling much better than the past few hours- with occasional smiles. Their heart leaped up when they accidentally brushed their hands. Alec wanted to hold onto it but he assumed it was probably early.

In the police station, his family was waiting there with Max on his mother’s lap. The baby boy immediately wanted to be picked up as soon as he saw his two fathers coming in together. Magnus picked him up with a wide smile and he crawled upon his chest, leaning his head on his shoulder and clinging onto his coat with small little fists. He was clearly so happy to see them and so worried that they would leave him again.

“Oh Blueberry.. It is alright. Papa is here.” Magnus gently patted his back to comfort him. “Alexander, if that is okay, can I take Max today?”

Alec was stunned and felt sad for a second. Watching his face fell, Magnus put his hand on his shoulder. “You have my name card yesterday, right? It has my phone number and address. You can visit my place tomorrow.”

Alec looked at his parents. They didn’t say anything but his mother was fidgeting her fingers.

“Magnus is a well-known gentleman with great reputation. I have records of him. Don’t worry. We can trust him.” Luke provided, given the situation. “It has been so long since he had been with his son. I believe it is only fair for Magnus to be with his son.”

Alec nodded. “Alright. Can- can I just visit him tomorrow?”

“Of course you can, Alexander.” Magnus flashed a subtle smile towards him. “Don’t worry. Blueberry is in good hands. I will take care of him.”

“Blueberry?”

“That is one of his nicknames.” Magnus chuckled, nudging Max’s nose with his own lovingly. Max screeched happily and clung onto Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus smiled fondly and stretched out his hands toward Alec.

“I will be seeing you, Alexander. Tomorrow, perhaps?”

“Tomorrow.” Alec nodded and took his hand..

Magnus didn’t forget to shake hands with the rest of the people in the room. After Jace as the last one, Max offered his hand while he was carried on Magnus’s left hand and the father chuckled, taking his little hand and kissed it gently.

“I missed you so much, Blueberry.“ He said with a kiss on his cheek.

“Miss you too, Papa.”

“It won’t be the last time you. see Max. Don’t worry, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood.” Magnus reassured them. “I just needed to be with him for a moment. I was almost going crazy without him. I need sometimes alone with my son..”

Maryse nodded with full understanding. “Let us see him soon, alright? You- you are invited to our home. Just let us see him soon.”

Alec stared at the back of the man again when he left, this time happily talking to his son whom he was carrying. Little Max looked back from his shoulder, pointed at him and asking his father something. Max didn’t forget him and he was probably wondering why he wasn’t coming with them. With that sight in mind, he let a tear drop fell onto his cheek. 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment for me. ^❤️)/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, Thank you, thank you for reading, lovelies.  
> This is so fun to write because of little adorable Max.  
> I hope I did justice to his cuteness. xD  
> It started out as a 4chapter fic but I got more and more invested in this story.  
> Look how far we have come! 
> 
> Thank you for patience and I hope you'll like this chapter.  
> Do leave a comment below!
> 
> ***

***

 

Alec couldn’t sleep that night- at all.. When they got back to their house, everyone was silent and retrieved back to their own rooms. He threw himself to his bed, moped around for an hour or two- maybe more, tried to read a book, tried to watch tv to distract and everything failed. He stared at Magnus’s business card for some times. He rolled around on bed until he couldn’t anymore- so he googled his address, name and information about him. Everything was truthful and legit. He read his biography and news about him for some times before he got up, went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He saw the kitchen light was on and he saw his mother with a glass of whiskey at the dining table. He pulled a water bottle from the fridge and sat beside her quietly.

“Can’t sleep, son?” She greeted.

“I can’t..” Alec sighed. “I miss Max…”

“Oh.. Alec.. I miss him too…” She sighed, swirling her glass absentmindedly. “Believe it or not, your father just cried to sleep earlier. He was holding onto me nonstop and I had to hold him in my arms to comfort him.”

Alec chuckled and took away her glass of alcohol she was drinking. “As if it doesn’t affect you too, mom.. It is okay. Magnus will let us see him again.”

She nodded. “I know he will, Alec. He looks like a good man.”

Alec gave her a skeptical look. “He doesn’t look like the type you would approve- like at all.”

“But you like him?” She asked back and Alec found himself dumbfounded.

“I- I- um.. I mean… I- “

“From the look you have been sending, I know you like him even without remembering him, Alec. He seemed like a good man, probably hurt from his previous relationship. Alec, when I got you back, there is nothing matter more to me than your happiness. I will agree to whatever you want. Moreover, he is Max’s father too. “

She smiled and Alec shot a shy smile back.  “W… Wow- That means a lot to me. Thank you, mother..”

“You don’t have to thank me at all, Alec. It is what we should have done long ago..” She smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

Alec tried to dodge it but with a chuckle. He took away the glass she was drinking and threw the content down the sink. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

“You shouldn’t drink, mom. It is okay. We are all going to be okay.”

His mom leaned into his touch, her expression soft and gentle.

“I know we will, Alec. I know.”

***

After he got back into his room, he couldn’t help but fiddled with the name card Magnus had given to him. He had his phone number so what was he waiting for? Alec checked the clock to be only at 10pm and with so much hope, he sent a message.

_Hi- This is Alec- Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You gave me your number. I am just checking in for Max- and you.. How is everything going?_

He climbed onto his bed, holding his phone to his chest. After two minutes, it lighted up to his delight.

_Hello, Alexander. It is good. Max has been playing nonstop. He missed his bed. We watched a movie during dinner together at my place and now he is asleep._

As he was reading, a notification lighted up again. Magnus had sent him a photo of Max curling up asleep adorably in a toddler side crib, a light blanket securely tucked around him and surrounded by stuffed animal soft toys. Max was holding onto a bright cute monkey soft toy as he slept.

_A monkey?_

_It is his favourite toy, Monkey. He was so happy to see it again._

His heart clinched at that. They had been taking Max away from the environment he was familiar with and the things he loved.

_He missed you. He was asking why you didn’t come home. I told him you have some business to take care of._

That was a hard blow to his gut because his eyes immediately pricked at that.

_I missed him too. So much. Can I still come over tomorrow morning? Will it be okay with you?_

_Of course, Alexander. We would love it. Come by early._

_Good Night…_

_Good Night, Alexander._

***

So, Alec was so enthusiastic about going to Magnus’s place. He had been so nervous and anxious but the back of his heart had been fluttering happily in hopes of seeing them again. He was up since 6am and after walking around the Lightwood mansion like ten times, he knew it was times to actually go. He chose a light blue shirt with jeans and a black jacket over it in case outside would be cold. He didn’t let anyone take him to Brooklyn, Magnus’s place but chose to take subway. He even stopped by at a bakery which had just finished baking muffins to pick up for breakfast. 

He fidgeted at the front of the apartment, just opposite at the door, just like he fidgeted at the foot of the building ten minutes earlier. With a deep inhale, he knocked the door. The door opened in front of him to reveal Magnus in a silk robe over his pyjamas sweatpants and old Tshirt. He looked awake and awfully great for a morning sight. He could definitely pull off ‘I wake up like this’ phrase. He flashed a smile when he knew it was Alec in front. With a gentle swift to the side, he opened the door wider to welcome Alec.

“Alexander, what a sight. Come on in.”

“Thank you. I bought muffins.”

Magnus took a look at the package and smiled. “It is our favourite shop. Max gonna be so happy.”

Alec smiled at that. He placed the muffins paper bag on top of the kitchen counter. “Speaking of Max, where is he? Still asleep?”

“Yes, he is still asleep. Here. Follow me.” Magnus headed to a door and opened it. It was a baby nursery room, painted with soft blue and white for the sky and clouds. Max was sleeping peacefully in his crib, curled up to fetal position under a blanket, baby monkey toy still in his hand.

Alec smiled at the sight. “Aww, he is so cute. He is amazing. I- I can’t believe someone wonderful like this came to us.”

“He missed you. He asked about you all the time last night.” Magnus replied with a small smile looking down at his son. “We missed you.”

“M- Magnus..” Alec swallowed thickly at that. He reached out over Magnus’s hand resting over the handrail of the crib and locked the fingers gently. “I missed both of you too. I- I was very excited and nervous to come here- because I will get to see you and see apart of o-our usual life.”

Magnus smiled at that, his eyes shifting to the hands on the handrail. “This is just a part of our lives. Alexander, we stay at our village mostly. Here, this apartment is also mine but we just come here occasionally in case we want something from New York. You have to see our village home one day. You will like it.” He said walking out of the room and gestured Alec to follow.

“I would like to.” Alec replied with a beaming smile. Magnus called him out to offer a coffee and some breakfast. He put on an apron and Alec gulped at that. Who wouldn’t want to get such a hot husband like this. God, have anyone seen the muscles? They are just sinful. At the same time, Magnus looked up to see him and their eyes met, Alec flaring up like a red tomato can. He took a seat in front of the kitchen counter and transferred his muffins to a plate that Magnus offered. Magnus poured some coffee to a black cup written A for him. He smiled and informed him it was his own. He plated the breakfast beautifully and Alec felt really happy to be there.

Then, there was a soft buzz on the baby monitor in the kitchen, indicating that Max was up. There was also sounds of Baby Max yelling, his voice thick and upset with sleepiness.

“Papa, Dadyy!!!!” Max yelled and both adults rushed into the nursery room. Max was already up, sitting up in his crib with his eyes glistening with tears and his lips quivering. He reached up his hands for adults to pick him up and his eyes reached to the latter man, his squeals pitched high with happiness as he reached up his hands for Alec. Magnus smiled and let Alec picked their son up who did so immediately.

“Oh, baby..” Alec cooed. “It is okay. I am here.”

“Daddy, you are here!!!” Max looked up at Alec with his big blue eyes with his little arms wrapped around his broad shoulder and Alec’s inside went into one gooey mess.

“Of course, I am here, buddy.” Alec chuckled and pressed soft kisses onto Max’s face everywhere. Max’s cheeks were incredibly soft and cute and sticky but Alec didn’t mind. He felt happy in his joyful giggles.

“Why don’t you give me Max to clean up and wait in the kitchen? We will have breakfast together.”

“No way. I can do it. I have been helping him clean up.” Alec said stubbornly making Magnus sighed fondly.

“Togwether!!” Max shrieked happily, clapping his hands on Alec’s hand and both adults agreed.

Parenting should be done together. If their son wanted it, then it would be.

***

Together took so much time and it was good that they didn’t have any plan. Max was so happy and he kept making both adults busy with him, teasing him sheepishly. As Magnus was carrying him to the bathroom, he pulled Alec’s hair to make sure he followed. It wasn’t nice so he was given a warning. Second time, he kept throwing things around. He flipped away the toothbrush Magnus was holding and as Alec was about to scold him, he reached out to him, beaming and yelled, “Daddy!! Daddyy!!! Kisshh.” Alec wanted to sob. His son was so adorable. He couldn’t just.

“Max, you are awfully energetic today.” Magnus shook his head. “If you don’t behave, you are getting yogurt for breakfast.”

“Ice-cream!” Max yelled.

“No Ice-cream if you don’t let me brush your teeth, blueberry..” Magnus warned him and Max pouted, letting his parents finally brushed his teeth. Alec could finally sigh with relief. As his Pap helped him with teeth-brushing, he picked up the clothes and stuffs that Max threw everywhere.

“What has gotten to you? You are so energetic today.” Magnus mumbled as he squeezed out baby toothpaste onto his giraffe toobrush.

“Because.. Because Papa and Daddy are here!!!” Max yelled happily.

Alec froze at that. Magnus smiled quietly as he stared at their reflection in the mirror.

“That happy, huh?” He quietly said it, almost like a whisper.

“Yes!!!” Max beamed ever so brightly.

***

Max ate his blueberry muffin happily but his eyes never left both Alec and Magnus, carefully trailing on whatever they did. Poor Max, so happy having both his Papa and Daddy together and afraid of one of them disappearing them again. After his breakfast, Alec read him a book while Magnus worked in his room to finish up some documents. He came out in time for movie time when Alec and Max were choosing a cartoon to watch. Max chose Monster Inc. and he climbed up on one half of both adults’ laps each so he seated at the middle. Max was so happy watching and eating popcorn until he fell asleep on Alec for his afternoon nap.

“Awww, he fell asleep on me.” Alec grinned at Magnus. “Pretty sure he loves me more.”

 “I think he does. He spend a lot of times with you, Alexander. He loves to cling onto you more.” Alec blushed at it and leaned down to press a kiss softly on Max’s forehead.

“I am sure he loves you as much too. He is very easy to fall in love with.” Alec commented and received a snort from Magnus.

“Careful. His Daddy fell in love with me first.” He retorted with his dramatic eyeroll and Alec chuckled at that.

“His Daddy is a very lucky man.”

“I am sure he is.” Magnus replied, not leaving the other’s plump lips. Alec gulped at that, cheeks flushed and hot. He leaned in to press his lips to Magnus and Magnus pressed his own on Alec, kissing him gently and ever so tenderly in the most possible way. He knew it was not to scare him off but as if he would ever scare off by this man, who held his beating heart. He kissed, sucked and nipped on his lower lip before they broke off their kiss. Both of them breathing fast and Alec looked up to see Magnus’s mesmerizing eyes shining in the light with moisture. He almost looked like he would say the L word.

“I think I am falling in love with you.” Alec rushed to say it first. “I know this is crazy and it’s only a while but I trust you and you make my heart and brain go stupid and I can’t seem to stay away from you. I- I think I am falling in love with you.” He said again, just to confirm and comfort Magnus who was staring at him with shocked widened eyes.

“And I- I am in love with you. I have been for the past three years. It had never changed. Even with your amnesia and everything, I love you, Alexander.”

Alec was so grateful and delighted with his word, he pulled him to another kiss again. This time, a little rough and passionate but they were both happy. Alec smiled at his seemingly-future husband after the kiss this time and his smiled so beautifully back. He was so happy. Then, he couldn’t help but kissed little Max’s chubby cheek again and he was rewarded with a soft cry from Max, for disturbing his sleep.

“Shhh, I am sorry. I am sorry, Baby. Let’s get you to bed.” Alec tried to pick him up to his shoulder and got up.

“No bed, Daddy.” Max squirmed. “Milk.”

“Okay, Milk.” Alec said, handing Max to Magnus. Magnus took him gently and patted his back to comfort him.

“Fridge, third shelf, Alexander.” Magnus said. “You know he likes his milk warm right?”

“Yup. I know.” Alec pulled a milk bottle from the fridge to warm up. Max snuggled up to his warm Papa.

***

Max played with him all day. They played with toy blocks, dinosaurs and trains. Max was so playful and he seemed happy playing in somewhere he was comfortable. Magnus asked him to stay for dinner so he did, even snapping a selfie photo of the three together to send it to his family. Then Max kept them occupied all days, playing, laughing, crying, whining and cuddling all day. When Alec put Max into his pyjamas onesie, Max was looking at him hopefully like if he was staying the night.

“Daddy has to go out, baby. Don’t worry. I will be here when you wake up tomorrow.”

“Daddy, can we go out tomorrow? What about Papa’s birthday present we have to buy?”

“What? We do? When is that?!”

“31st, Daddy! We wanted to get presents when you got sick, you know. Max wants to go out!”

“Hmmm.” Alec tried to think while picking up his precious boy in his hand. “Maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow. Maybe the market a block away.”

Max clapped his hands and Alec chuckled, bringing his baby to Magnus’s hand. Max was greeted with soft kisses from Magnus and he giggled happily, kicking his little legs in the air.  

“What are you guys talking?” Magnus asked as he sent Alec off to the door.

“We are hoping we could go to a café or somewhere tomorrow afternoon- if it is okay with you?” Alec asked hopefully, praying for the best.

“Of course, any time for you guys.” He replied, smiling and received a relived sigh from Alec.

“Then, I will come back tomorrow. Bye, Max. Bye, Magnus.”

Alec waved his hand awkwardly at the door. Max waved but in pout as he didn’t like seeing his daddy going somewhere. He put his cheek near to Alec so he could kiss it and Alec laughed, smooching his fluffy cheeks both sides.

“Daddy, Give kisses to Papa too!” Max tugged his shirt sleeve. Alec bit his lips shyly but kissed his husband’s cheek. Magnus looked at him with such adoration and love and he didn’t want to go- but he promised home that he would come back tonight.

“Good Night, Alexander.” Magnus purred, pleased and smiling.

Alec nodded with a soft smile and turned to the stair. The door closed quietly behind him and he felt emptiness filled his chest but it was alright. Tomorrow, he would be seeing them again. Tomorrow, he would be making more progresses. He even got to kiss him and it was the most amazing kiss he had ever had. First date and first kiss with his husband all over again.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Do leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Hiiiiii, I am so sorry for taking so long to publish a chapter. My life was in chaos and just so busy. It was in pieces everywhere. Gowd. xD  
> But thank you, thank you for staying on this story and with me. I really appreciate it.  
> This chapter is all fluff and I have something planned for chapter 9 and 10.  
> I hope they turn out as great as they do in my head.  
> Please leave some comments to tell me your thoughts below too. <3
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this. (≧∇≦)/♡
> 
> ***

 

***

 

Alec knocked on the same door excitedly this time and after some clatters from inside, the door opened to Magnus with a thousand bolts smile on his beautiful bare face and most importantly, with Max carrying on his hip.

“Daddy!!!” Max squealed and launched himself onto Alec and he had to rush in to stop him from falling. Magnus was holding him firmly so he didn’t have to worry so much but he did anyway. Little Max giggled as Alec positioned him nicely on his arm.

“Max! Don’t scared me. You could have fallen to the floor.” Alec grumbled and Max poked out his lips.

“Nuh-uh. Won’t fall, Daddy.” He pouted and wrapped his hands around Alec and Alec couldn’t be mad at him anymore.

“You are already up, Baby. So early.” Alec mumbled and walked inside the apartment, holding Max’s head gently with his free hand to kiss him softly.

“Max woke up first thing in the morning. I found him jumping in his crib so excitedly. He is so active today, waiting for you.” Magnus joined in with a chuckle and Alec’s heart swelled.

“I am so glad… I thought you’d forget about me as soon as I left.” Alec said, smooching his cheek gently and Max smiled ever so adorably. He didn’t even want to think the day Magnus and his baby would be gone. He had determined he would do anything to not to the life he had made.

“It is not gonna happen with Max.” Magnus smiled, staring at his husband.

“I brought coffee for you. And hot chocolate for Max.” Alec handed out the Starbucks bag he was carrying. “Also, cakes.”

“Thank you, Alexander. But we are making breakfast too. Let’s leave the cakes for desserts, shall we? Oh, Don’t buy breakfast tomorrow. We will make something at home, okay?”

The word ‘home’ got his chest warm and full and he just nodded, smiling like a fool as he followed the Asian man inside.

“Have you brushed your teeth, Maxie?”

Max nodded continuously so hard that Alec worried his neck would hurt.

“Also changed your clothes?”

 “Uh-huh. It is my favourite duckie.” Max pulled his onesie’s fabric to show him the detail. “Donald Duck!”

“It is very cute. But don’t show it to uncle Jace.” Alec chuckled, admiring his son.

“Why?”

“Because he is scared of Duck.”

“Even Donald Duck?”

“Even Donald Duck.”

“He is not scary at all, Daddy!” Max pouted, not pleased with his answer. Why didn’t his Uncle Jace like his Duckie? It was so cute!

“He is not. But for some reason, Jace is afraid of them. We all have different things we are scared of.”

Max scrunched his nose and thought about it while Alec set him up carefully on his highchair for breakfast. Then, he gave up. “Mmm. Okay.”

“Okay. And wait a while, Max. While I help your Papa. What are we making today?” Alec said.

“Waffles. We are making waffles.” Magnus informed him behind the kitchen counter.

Max clapped his hands happily. Alec glanced up to see the man with an Apron wrapped over his sweat clothes. A home, A husband, A son- life could be this amazing.

“Shall I help?” Alec gulped and offered.

“Yes. Turn on the TV and change to channel 5, will you? It is Max’s favourite cartoon channel. And you can get over here and help me with breakfast, Darling.” Magnus smiled sheepishly and Alec blushed at the pet name. He quickly rushed to retrieve the remote and fumbled over to channel 5 which he received a happy cheer from Max as a cartoon was on. As Max’s eyes were fixated on the TV, Alec went to help with Magnus.

“Actually, you don’t have to help but I have to ask you so we will get to know each other more. It is an excuse to talk to you and more.”

“You don’t ever need an excuse, Magnus.” Alec replied with a shy smile, cheeks and ears red.

“I know.” Magnus grinned and Alec wanted to kiss him. Still, he had to control himself, he better. That guy is a sex bomb. “Can you help with the fruits, Alexander? Cut up some fruits for garnishes. I am almost done with the batter.”

Alec shyly turned his back to chop up some oranges to distract himself solely but himself was not having it. “Where are we in our working out stage? Can-I-Kiss-you-and-you-kiss-me-and-it’s-not-weird-stage?”

“I don’t know. Are we?” Magnus replied, intensely staring at him, his expression unreadable.

‘I don’t know..” Alec replied and watched Magnus’s face fell. “But I really hope so.”

Alec was a little shit. He licked his bottom lip, replying it.

“Then yes, we are.” The smile on his face was back. He leaned in to kiss Alec’s lip a soft peak and he gladly accept it. He put a piece of Orange in Magnus’s mouth before he went back to his waffle maker and turned around to see Max watching at them with his mouth hanged.

“Me too! Daddy, I want!” Max demanded from his high chair, as Alec noticed, pouting and his chubby fingers holding onto his culinary plastic fork on his table.

“Kisses?” Alec offered.

“Oranges!!!” Max replied, raising his bowl and fork to the adults with the obvious expression like Duh. Mind you, he was hungry and the adults were very slow in making his breakfast. Okay, he liked kisses but food first, and maybe kisses later.

It made Magnus laugh so hard from his side to watch Alec huffed as he put some pieces of cut-up fruits for Max. Alec put his now-cooled-down chocolate in a sippy cup for Max and Magnus perfected it with his waffle, covered with honey, butter and whipped cream. He shrieked happily as he dug into his fruits first.   

Alec bit into his waffles. He was already so impressed how pretty and neat they looked but they were damn delicious as well. He let out a low moan chewing it because it was just heavenly.

“Careful with seducing me in the morning, Darling.” Magnus chuckled, sipping his coffee and Alec blushed furiously at that. Stupid Stupid Stupid.

“Papa, what is ce-duce-sing?” Max perked up from his cartoon curiously.

“It is nothing, Max. Forget it.” Magnus replied.

“No! What is ce-duce-sing?” Max asked again and both adults sweated.

“tell you what, Max. If you can forget this, I will let you do whatever you want today?”

“Whatever I want?” The baby beamed.

“Whatever you want.” Alec agreed. He just wanted to get out of the situation.

“Kay. I wanna go playground!”

“Playground it is.” Alec smiled at Max and turned to scowl at Magnus. _No. More. Flirting. In Front of the Baby._ Magnus chuckled and let it go as they continued their breakfast.

***

The playground thing is kinda exciting more than he had hoped to, when they prepared a baby bag containing Max’s favourite snacks and water bottle and drinks and extra clothes as well as umbrella etc for him and when Magnus took out a stroller for him. Alec gulped as he took in the sight of it. He was an adult, a parent now and it felt so real with a 3 years old toddler and a baby stroller as well as a husband in front of him. Max sat in the stroller while Magnus took care of it and Alec tagged along with the baby bag flung over his shoulder.

The adults watched as their son went into the play area. He toddled over the sandbox first and talked to the children playing. They welcomed him and started making castles together. After a moment, they went to the slides and other areas. Alec made sure he kept an eye on Max to make sure his son was fine.

“How are you holding up, Alexander?” Alec was surprised by the question and turned around to look at Magnus who had been sitting beside him.

“huh?”

“I mean, are you happy? Are you enjoying this?” Magnus’s voice was a bit low, sounding insecure and unsure. Alec frowned and put his hand over the Asian man’s arm in hope to provide a bit of comfort.

“I am. Why are you asking this?’

“I don’t want to force you into anything you are not comfortable, Darling.” While he sounded sad and Alec hated it, he absolutely loved the honest concern and that Magnus called him ‘Darling’. It made him fall for him all over again. His hands move up to cup Magnus’s cheeks in each side, looking directly into his eyes.

“You are not forcing me into anything. I want it in every bit of my consciousness. If there is one thing, I am forcing myself not to kiss you every second and freak you out.”

He earned a shaky laugh and he smiled into it. “Then give me a kiss.” The man demanded and Alec complied, softly kissing on his lips. Magnus kissed him back, his hands cupping Alec’s face in return, sweetly with a passion.

“Papa. Papa. Max hungry.” The toddler came back running to them and they both broke apart. Alec’s heart getting irregular rhythms with the thought what if Max fell, watching him running unsteadily towards them. Magnus caught him and seated him on his lap.

“Had fun playing?” Max nodded continuously and  Magnus laughed, swapping away his brown hair from his sweaty forehead and kissing softly.

“Want food.” He made the grabby hands towards the baby bag.

Alec opened the bag and let him choose what he wanted. Max happily ate his finger food and milo and both adult waited. It was a beautiful day and Alec felt so calm, so happy and contented.

***

“Do you think he will like this, Baby?” Alec held up a pen and Max scrunched up his face. They were in a branded shop as Magnus wanted to do shopping and everything displayed were extravagant and luxurious. There was nothing interesting the baby. Moreover, Max was feeling overwhelmed by the stuffs and lightings.

“Noooooo!” He wailed on his arm, his face turned to hide in the crook of Alec’s neck. “Want toy shop.”

“We will get to toy shop, I promise, Max. I promise. Wait while Papa is buying something.”

Max nodded and leaned into Alec’s chest. Alec bounced his arm gently to comfort him and looked around to Magnus. Magnus was still trying on the shoes while he picked up something on the Display and cashed it. Alec shoved it into Max’s baby bag before Magnus finished his shopping.

“Is it a surprise, Sir?” A staff asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Alec smiled. “For him. His birthday is in next week.”

“It is a good pick. He will definitely like it.” She smiled. “Your husband is so hot and your son is so adorable. You are so lucky.”

“I guess. Um- I suppose. Thank you.” She cooed at Max and Max seemed to like it. Then, Magnus came to collect them and moved onto his next shopping destination – Max’s toy shop.

“Daddy, I want this!” He yelled happily, holding up a stuffed rabbit.

“Okay, hold onto him.” Alec replied. “Let’s see if you will find something you like more in the shop.”

“Daddy, I also want this!” Max pointed out a tiger later. Okayyy, should Alec spoil him? Now he was wavering if he could get him both.

“Max, we agreed that you will only get one.” Magnus frowned.

“ Kay.” Max mumbled and pouted.

Alec looked at Magnus and he shrugged. “Alexander, he will find something later in I kid you not, less than 3 minutes. He has a lot already. You should see his bedroom back in the village. NO SPACE AT ALL! He is much loved by his aunts and uncles. He is spoiled too much.” He replied with a chuckle.  

In the end, Max found something he liked more than the rabbit and the tiger. A puppy. A grey soft puppy toy as tall as him, looking nice and happy. Max came back happily with it.

“Let’s go back for dinner.” Magnus suggested and they all agreed. Max fell asleep on Alec’s shoulder and Magnus helped him put into his stroller together with his new puppy. Max hugged him tightly as he fell asleep.

“Let’s see if this can win over his monkey.” He smiled looking at his sleeping child, placing a kiss on his cheek before they both turned their way back to their block.

“We had a conversation to adopt a real puppy once.” Magnus said, pushing the stroller and Alec stared at him in surprise.

“Really? How did it go? Because I would like to get one for real.” Alec gulped.

“We were! Maybe soon enough, I hope we get one.” Magnus replied.

“I hope so too.” Alec smiled, squeezing Magnus’s arm gently.

“Maybe also a cat.” Magnus murmured and looked as if he was pushing it but Alec smiled to it.

“Yes, both would be great.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> Thank you for reading, my dears! Let me know your thoughts below. ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, sweeties.  
> Thank you so much for waiting on this fic.  
> It was so fun to brainstorm about this fic and I enjoyed it a lot.  
> Here is the second last chapter and I hope you like it!!! （´・｀ ）♡
> 
> Please excuse my typos if you found any. I will fix them later and let me know your thoughts. ٩(♡ε♡ )۶
> 
> ***

***

 

 Alec couldn’t make it to Magnus and Max the next day. After he came back from Magnus last night all giddy and happy, his parents sat him down for a talk about his job. They were understanding about his condition but there were a few cases he left open when he was gone and they had to make a breakthrough to sum all up. He looked at the files thoroughly and provided the clues and facts they needed. Then, he was into work, knowing what and where his family and clients needed. He lived off his family’s caring such as meals on his work desk and he found out he was still good at it.

He could finally let out his sigh he was holding after explaining his dad about the clues he noticed about their major case. It would be enough to win the case with the steps he provided. Robert nodded in agreement, looking so amused and impressed as Alec explained him. Finally, they wrapped up and his father left the room not only saying thank you to him but also looked at him with prideful eyes patting his cheek gently as a gesture. He heart was warmed. Then, he left asking if he wanted to come back to his job but in no rush.

It left Alec with so many thoughts. He slumped back onto his couch and with a cushion cuddled on his chest, he finally got the time to reply to Magnus now.

_Have you eaten your dinner?_

_Not yet. Just finished up the works._ Alec replied back.

_Come by, Alexander. We missed you a lot._

_I will. I will see you tomorrow after I come back from my office?_

_Deal. We will be waiting for you._ J

Good Night, Mags.

Magnus’s typing stopped and Alec stared at it. Then, his phone rang.

“Alexander!”

“Magnus, what’s up? Not that I am mad about the call or anything-“

“You called me Mags.”

“I did?”

“How did you know- You used to call me that as my nickname!”

“Oh, I- I didn’t even realize.. Magnus, it just came out as its own. But- but I am glad.”

“Me too, Alexander.” Magnus replied from the other side and being a sharp lawyer, he noticed the shaken cracked wave of his husband’s voice.

“I can’t wait to remember everything, Magnus. I- I want to be the Alec my husband and my son know.”

“You are, Alexander. You already are. Don’t forget that we love you whatever. Don’t push yourself.”

At his words, Alec felt some hot tears forming and he smiled to himself. “How is Max?”

“Asleep now. But he missed you.”

“I missed him too. And you.”

“I miss you too, Alexander. Good Night.”

“Good Night. I love you.” He said it and ended the call, only to freeze at his own words. Oh God…

***

The night had passed and Alec walked out of Robert’s car into their Lightwood Corporation building. His father led the way to the building even though he remembered how to go to his office. His father opened the door for him and patted his arm gently to show encouragement before he left to his own office. There, Alec was bewildered as his office was still in intact, neat and clean as exactly where he’d left off. 

He started with approaching to his desk and swept a finger along the wood surface to see no dusk or whatever. His parents might have cleaned timely and left it alone. He felt touched and emotional with it that he had to sit down on his office chair. The view was as he remembered but he was always with suit and tie and dress shoes while the current him was in a blue denim shirt and comfortable black pants paired with vans. The stack of paper, plastic files and office Mac(iMac) were there, waiting for him and he felt the nostalgic feeling with it.

But then, his mind was clear right in the moment and he felt so light. No. The life wasn’t for him anymore. He rather enjoyed with Magnus and Max and maybe in the village home or whatever his family would like to stay. He was done with corporate world. He couldn’t afford those sleepless nights and endless working hours in office anymore as he had a family now and he chose to be with them. It was all he wanted. He wasn’t going to throw it away now.

He walked out of the office to see his father in his own and all it took from Alec was a glance for Robert to realize.

“Dad, you can clear my office. I think it is time it has a new owner.”

***

Alec rushed into Magnus’s building, taking two staircases at a time to see his husband and son. He knocked on it furiously a couple of times and waited impatiently while the other man got the door for him.

“Alexander, you scared me!” Magnus opened the door with a shocked expression, one hand on the door knob and the other pressing his chest. Alec grinned and didn’t wait for the invite but threw himself into Magnus, hugging him tightly and pressed his lips onto his husband before he hid his face in his neck. Magnus returned the hug but he was so confused.

“What happened, Darling? Not that I am complaining the affection.”

“I just quitted my job. I am officially not a lawyer anymore!” Alec replied smiling, still his face in his crook of his neck and his hands wrapped around his husband’s shoulders. “Um- I might need another job so how about the community service jobs in the village like you said? I might been a little green to it, but I am willing to try! Um-“

“Wait, Alexander. You quitted your lawyer job-“

“Yes, I want to come with you and Max to the village, um, that is- if you will have me.” He looked up expectantly with a smile. Magnus looked at his eyes, finding something like an answer but he gave in, his lips curling to a smile and kissing his lips passionately as he cupped Alec’s cheeks in his hands with his shaking fingers as if he was so scared he would slip away again.

“Where is Max?” Alec asked, his voice husky with catching his breaths after they broke off the kiss.

“Just asleep an hour earlier.” Magnus replied with same tone and Alec stared at him before he licked his lips and tugged Magnus’s soft sweater upward a little to touch his hard abs on his stomach.

“Are you sure, Alec?” Magnus let him, his hand caressing Alec’s cheek as a comfort.

“Yes.” Alec replied and pulled Magnus’s sweater off from his head and started kissing him passionately. A giggle let out from his mouth and Magnus joined in, his glee sounding like music to his ears. They kissed and fumbled their bodies together as they stumbled into Magnus’s bed which they might or might not have bumped into the furniture before they landed on the soft mattress. There, their bodies became as one in sweat and passion.

***

“You happy quitting your job?” Magnus asked, lying on their bed satisfied and sated, drawing small circles on Alec’s back who was lying beside him in his arm. Alec hummed as he found it pleasant and snuggled closer to his arm.

“Yea. It is long overdue, Magnus. I know I am good in lawyer business. I- I tried so hard for it. But I have known it wasn’t right. Sometimes it killed me several times emotionally to be the court. I am just so happy I got to quit it. You know – I want to be a dedicated husband. I wouldn’t be able to achieve my dream life with my previous working style.”

“You did a great job, Alexander. I am happy that you are happy.” Magnus leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Alec smiled, gazing and admiring the view of his husband’s bare face, his hair wild and messy, sticking out everywhere but still managed to pull off the look with naked body half loosely covered with golden silk blanket.

“Make memories with me?” Alec whispered, trying to conceal a yawn at his best but failing.

“Always.” Magnus scoped him over and they both snuggled up closely until comfortable sleep claimed them. 

***

Alec woke up first under the soft ray light of Brooklyn’s early morning sun. Or it was what he thought. He felt Magnus gently brushing his hair with fingers and he looked up to find Magnus staring at him like he was a prize, fond treasuring look in his eyes with a hint of disbelief that they were together, tangled in the bed.

“Morning, stalker husband of mine.” Alec grinned and bumped Magnus’s nose with his own, making the older man laughed. Alec watched his husband’s eyes crinkled and sparkling with a grin, feeling proud that he had made the morning.

“Good Morning, Alexander.” Magnus hugged his waist and Alec leaned in comfortably. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Best sleep I have ever had in years. IF- I don’t count the years I don’t remember. I swear he slept like a baby after sex every time. That lucky bastar-“

Magnus laughed and cut him off with a kiss. “Hush you, Darling. I can’t believe you are so jealous of yourself.”

Alec’s bottom lip poked out like a mature and graceful professional twenty-six years old ex-lawyer he was. He was indeed jealous of himself that he didn’t remember and he wanted to kick himself about that. As he was moping himself about the years he lost in Magnus’s arms for a minute, the baby monitor gurgled with faint sobbing sounds.

“Max.” Alec mumbled and got out of the bed. Those little sounds of Max crying and asking for them were shattering his heart. There, in Max’s nursery room, he found his baby trying to get out of the crib the best he could with one foot already over the handrail, cute little butt in the air.

“Max, you could have fallen and hurt yourself!” Alec lightly scolded as a warning and picked his son up from his waist. Max froze at that for a second but shrieked happily and kicked his feet in the air.

“Daddy! Daddy!!! Daddy!!!” He twisted and threw himself to hug his shoulder tightly with his little hands. He was so adorable and loving and sweet. Alec liked to think he had the best kid in the world and anyone could come argue with it.

“Baby, were you crying just earlier?” Alec smiled, kissed his cheek softly and felt the warm streak of tear.

“I had a bad dream.” Max whispered silently, leaning onto Alec’s shoulder while he carried him back to Magnus’s room. “I saw a big bear, Daddy! He was soooo scary. He was grabbing me and it is scary because I liked bears!!!”

“You don’t have to be scared of anything, baby. Daddy will punch the bear for you.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart, blueberry.” Alec replied and lay Max onto Magnus’s chest where Max crawled on top of his Papa.

“How’s my little baby blue doing?”” Magnus smiled and cuddled Max in his arm. Max giggled and made himself comfortable in place while Alec lay on his side by them.

“Good now. Daddy said- Daddy said he will punch the bear for me!”

“He will? That is wonderful.” Magnus smiled and snuggled Max in his arms. Alec’s heart warmed at the scene and Magnus met his eyes, gesturing to come and join. So Alec did - pulled up the blanket over them and all three of them cuddled back to sleep.

***

They’d had over one solid hour before they all eventually woke up again and Max was asking for breakfast by then. Alec took max to bathroom while Magnus headed into the Kitchen to make breakfast. He was adding omelets into the plate while Alec carried Max into the Kitchen. Max was dangling in the air, just held off by Alec’s arm and he was laughing happily as he was swaying in the air.

“Okay, down you go.” Alec put his son in his high chair.

“have you brushed your teeth, Blueberry?”

“YES!”

“Changed your clothes?”

“YES!!”

“Good boy. I made omelets and bacon for you.” Magnus placed Max’s plate on the table, along with a sippy cup full of warm milk.

“Here is for you, just the way you like it.” Magnus winked as he handed a plate full of salad, bacon and omelets for Alec, also with a cup of aromatic coffee. Alec’s mouth immediately watered.

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“Anytime for you, darling.” He smiled and Alec felt his own cheeks heated.

“What is the plan for today?” Alec asked, taking a bite of his omelets.

“Laundry, a few cleaning here and there only. Nothing much, Alexander.”

“Let me help then.” Alec offered and Magnus nodded appreciatively.

“My hero.” He grinned and kissed him softly.

***

Magnus was out to do laundry and Alec was preparing to give Max a bath so he put the toddler in his high chair with the television on and he was working on filling the bathtub and making it a bubble bath. While swirling his fingers in the soapy water, he imagined all three of them in a bathtub together and bit back his blushes. Pretty sure he’d done that before but it just seemed so exciting.

“Papa! Your phone!!!” Alec heard an unfamiliar ringtone and at the same time, his son’s voice from the living room.

“I need a minute here. Alexander, can you get it for me? It is probably from the village.”

“Sure.” Alec got up, dried his hands and took the call, but not before giving Max a ruffle to his hair. Max giggled and tried to shove his hand back from on top of his head.

“Hello. This is Magnus’s phone.” Alec answer.

“Oh, Alec. This is Cat. Can you- um- can you transfer the phone to Magnus?”

“Sure. One second.” Alec woke into the laundry area to hand it to Magnus. Cat- he had never heard of the name but pretty sure she might have known him in the past.

“Hi, Cat.” Magnus answered with a smile. Alec watched his smile faltered, his eyes widened and his body went stiff before the shakings. He immediately held onto Magnus who almost fell weak in his arms. The phone dropped to the floor and Magnus grabbed onto him with shaky fingers.

“What- what happened, Magnus? Tell me everything.”

“Camille is back, Alexander.” Magnus tightened his grip on his body until it hurt but he bit it down. “She- she was released from the prison a while ago. She is back in New York.”

Magnus was trembling terribly and Alec held him tight. He put his hand on his back and found out Magnus was crying, which was shattering his heart.

“it is okay. It is okay, Magnus. I am here. I won’t ever let her hurt you again.” Alec promised.

“I- I don’t feel safe. I don’t feel safe here. She knew this place. It is- it is fine if it were just me. But I can’t risk Max.” Magnus whimpered sadly. In order to make someone so cheerful and happy into a crying shaken mess, Alec wondered how traumatic the incident would have happened cruelly. “What if she would stab Max- hurt our beautiful baby? Max is only two. We- we need to get out of this place. Maybe stay at a hotel. ” Magnus sobbed and clang onto him.

“Magnus, don’t be afraid. We will figure something out. Also, you don’t have to worry about hotel. I have something safer in mind.”

Magnus looked up confusedly and Alec wiped away the tear strips on his cheek. “I love you. We will go through this together.”

***

That was how Magnus ended up in Lightwood mansion. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were sitting at the opposite side of the sofa and Alec here, holding Magnus’s hand as a support, sat and explained to them calmly about the situation. Izzy and Jace took Max to upstairs when they came into the Lightwood home with just a baby bag. Magnus’s head hanged low and looked so down which Alec didn’t like at all.

“So the psychotic ex of your husband is free from the sentence and you all might be in danger.” Robert started.

Alec nodded and stared at his father for answer. “I don’t know any place was safer than our home. No one can break into the mansion without making the frontline on the newspaper. I want Magnus and Max to stay here before we figure something out. I am not sure the village is also a good idea.”

“You are damn right no one can. About Max, he can stay. He can also stay in our bedroom as we can take care of him. You know, we have raised three children already. We have the experience. About Magnus, we don’t have a spare room.”

“DAD?!” Alec protested loudly. He couldn’t have-

“Which means- it only left the option of sharing your room with him. If it is okay, Magnus, you are very much welcome to stay.”

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled. “He is my husband. Of course, I am sharing my room with him.”

“Thank you, Mr. Lightwood. I don’t mean to trouble you.” Magnus handed out his hand and Robert took him warmly.

“No problem, Magnus. We are going to have dinner soon. Please, join our dinner.” Robert smiled as an encouragement. got up and headed to the kitchen.

“What about guest room, Dad?” Alec mocked from behind.

“Locked, full storage. I put paintings in there now.” Robert waved it away.

***

Alec leaned back into Magnus’s arm. They had just finished dinner, showered and prepared to sleep. Max happily let his grandparents, aunty Izzy and uncle Jace took care of him. Everyone was so thrilled to have the baby back in the home so they got a little time to theirselves now. Alec let out a relaxed sigh and took in the view in front. Never had he dreamt of having a gorgeous, down-to-earth man, half naked in his room lying with him. Alec’s fingers trailed on his golden firm yet soft and smooth skin playfully until he met the touch of scars on his abdomen. Oh- OH…

“It was where she stabbed me.” Magnus sighed, staring at the ceiling. “I looked at her eyes and it was completely madness. Without kindness or mercy, she was a maniac. That is why I was so worried for Max.”   

“I am sorry, Magnus.” Alec snuggled closer. “You don’t have to worry about it. You are with Lightwoods. We are pretty badass in law firm.”

Magnus chuckled and he put his hand over Alec’s fingers on his abdomen, bringing them to his lip to kiss them lightly.

“I know. My hero.” They both let out a smile and Alec squeezed their hands lightly. After a short while of calm silence, Alec started.

“Imagine my dad trying his best to be a wingman…” Alec said jokingly and slapped a hand on his face because he couldn’t take it. Then, he laughed in his fingers.

“Yea, that was pretty adorable.” He felt the other laughed softly beside as well.

“Oh please.” Alec laughed and snuggled into his husband’s neck, trying to get the sandalwood scent he liked so much as much as he could and Magnus embraced him to sleep.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> So here it is. Please kindly leave a comment below. ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Sooooo, let me know your thoughts and comments because it is very encouraging.  
> Even when I have a bad day at work, your comments make me feel better and that, my hobby still keeps me happy. (/^▽^)/


End file.
